<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inwolf Me (PT/BR) by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634765">Inwolf Me (PT/BR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR'>kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren doesn't have green eyes!, Eren with yellow eyes!, First Time Bottoming, First Time with a Dildo!, French!Levi, German!Eren, Levi has wolves!, Living the rural life, M/M, Modern Little Red Riding Hood, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Winter Romance, Winter's Adventures, ex-pilot!Levi, funny texting, riren - Freeform, teenager!eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por ordens de sua mãe, que convenceu o coração mole de Grisha, Eren Jaegar, de 17 anos, é enviado para uma vila remota na Suíça para passar as férias de inverno. O que antes objetivava afastar o garoto da vida da cidade e dos, na visão de Carla, "amigos mau encarados", tornou-se um episódio em que o garoto conheceu muito mais que chocolate suíço, frio absurdo e casas de madeira. Um recluso ex-militar de 27 anos que convive com lobos faz parte dessas descobertas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inwolf Me (PT/BR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>O título da fanfic  é um trocadilho com "involve me", que, em português, seria "me envolva" e "wolf", que significa "lobo". O verbo "envolver" pode significar: estar ligado sexual ou amorosamente com alguém; esconder; e cativar. Ah, a paleta de cores para essa fanfic é algo como  marrom, amarelo cor de ouro, dourado, preto, verde musgo, branco, cinza, chumbo, laranja, azul-gelo e outras cores que se encaixem nessa atmosfera mais íntima.<br/>Nessa fanfic, o Eren tem olhos dourados/âmbar e não verdes, mas sintam-se livres para imaginar como quiserem!<br/>Eu não sei vocês, mas eu acho interessante pensar que essa oneshot tem alguma coisa de "Chapeuzinho Vermelho". E também gosto de pensar nas seguintes músicas para dar um "background" no cenário: Bittersweet Tragedy – male version/ Running with wolves – Aurora / Shadow – Birdy/ Stargirl Interlude – Lana Del Rey<br/>O doujinshi "Howl of the night", de Fuente/Ron, foi uma fonte de inspiração. Leiam, é muito bom! Muito obrigada por chegarem até aqui! Espero que gostem! Um beijo e até mais!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tudo começou com Eren Jaeger parado perto do portão de embarque, olhando fixamente para as linhas do trem enquanto seus pais iam resolver alguma coisa. Não era a primeira vez que andava de trem – metrô era uma constante em sua vida –, mas naquele momento ele só encarava tedioso o metal que conduzia o transporte. </p><p>-Eren! - Carla, sua mãe, chamou pela segunda vez. Eren a olhou com uma carranca, contendo o impulso de fazer bico – era um adolescente de dezessete anos, pelo amor de Deus! Ele devia ser capaz de conter a criancice que aflorava sempre que estava próximo da mãe. </p><p>- Preste atenção no que estou falando! - Ela começou, pondo ambas mãos na cintura enquanto, por cima do ombro dela, o moreno conseguia ver Grisha dando passos apressados com um sorriso bobo no rosto. </p><p>-Quando chegar lá, você va- </p><p>-Já sei, já sei, mãe! - Eren revirou os olhos, apertando as alças da mochila de costas que levava. - Você já falou umas quinhentas vezes! - Reclamou, voltando o olhar para os trilhos, totalmente aborrecido pelo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. </p><p>-Grisha! - Carla soou ofendida, enquanto o pai do moreno chegava perto com uma sacolinha plástica contendo água e uma barra de chocolate numa mão e na outra trazia os bilhetes do trem. - Dê um jeito nesse garoto que não me obedece!! </p><p>Grisha ouviu as reclamações da mulher com um sorriso meio amarelo, que denunciava que não faria nada. Eren sempre fora daquele jeito: ouvia e fazia o que queria, ainda que levasse uma surra de Carla – ou de alguns encrenqueiros na rua. De alguma forma, ele conseguia ficar mais rebelde com o passar dos anos e a constatação fez o homem soltar um suspiro sofrido enquanto balançava a cabeça. </p><p>-Eren, pelo menos ouça a sua mãe. - Pediu, tentando acalmar aquela tensão que sabia ser passageira. Logo, logo Carla já teria esquecido aquele desentendimento e estaria chorando pelo tempo que passaria separada do filho. </p><p>E, sim, aquele era o motivo do descontentamento do garoto. </p><p>Seus pais – mais por insistência de sua mãe – estavam mandando-o para férias de inverno <em> infernais  </em>no meio das montanhas! </p><p>Primeiro que Eren nunca foi de gostar de frio, portanto só a expectativa de ir parar nas montanhas durante o inverno já era indesejada. Pior ainda, passar o Natal longe da família e dos amigos na casa de <em> desconhecidos </em>  era uma  <em> merda!  </em>Claro que para os seus pais, o casal que o acolheria eram amigos confiáveis de longa data – tinham até um filho fazendo faculdade nos Estados Unidos – mas para Eren não passavam de pessoas estranhas que estavam compactuando com a ideia da mãe de afastá-lo da civilização. </p><p>Sinceramente, Eren nem queria imaginar a <em> tortura </em>  que seria ficar preso em casa durante um inverno nas montanhas – provavelmente se sentiria um pássaro enjaulado e, convenhamos, Eren  <em> ama  </em>voar. </p><p>Essa ideia de <em> quarentena  </em> – iria passar um mês – tinha surgido após uma das inúmeras discussões com sua mãe e após várias reclamações de que não desgrudava do celular e só tinha más companhias. A primeira acusação era bem óbvia, já que ele não podia ficar até tarde na rua depois da escola, então só conseguia socializar nas saídas marcadas pelos amigos e pelos grupos sociais na  internet. A outra, bem, era um modo bem distorcido de vez as coisas! Qualquer garoto da idade dele se meteria em uma ou duas confusões, era questão de  <em> honra!  </em> </p><p>Além de que, se tivessem Armin junto, nunca sofriam muito – o garoto não batia, mas era a única mente entre Eren, Jean, Connie, Bertholdt e Reiner, que usavam os punhos na primeira oportunidade que tinham. Por causa dessa mente, eles conseguiam sair de enrascadas e até evitar suspensões. </p><p>De toda forma, não era como se sua mãe concordasse. </p><p>Ela preferiu gritar para <em> Deus e o mundo  </em>que Eren estava virando um marginal com más companhias. Pior! Estava perdendo toda a juventude trancado num quarto enquanto jogava pela internet ou ficava no celular. </p><p>Nas palavras da mulher, Eren precisava de contato com o selvagem para deixar de ser tão <em> arrogante.  </em> Segundo ela, quando o moreno descobrisse que o mundo é mais hostil e regrado que seu quarto, ele apanharia algum amadurecimento e viraria  <em> gente. </em> </p><p>Na visão de Eren, era impossível ser gente <em> isolado do mundo! </em> Aqueles conhecidos de seus pais praticamente se escondiam em uma pequena vila no meio das montanhas nevadas! Não haveria um shopping decente, uma praça com adolescentes, nem videogames ou internet. A única saída que via era virar uma planta de tanto tédio e estado vegetativo, porque não tinha como virar gente sem contato social. </p><p>-Ela já me disse o que é para fazer! Eu tenha até escrito!! - Eren reclamou, puxando do bolso uma folha A4 onde havia instruções de sua mãe sobre como se comportar com o casal que o buscaria na estação de trem do <em> fim do mundo. </em> </p><p>Grisha suspirou com o olhar ultrajado de Carla e tratou logo de pôr um fim naquela discussão boba. </p><p>-Aqui, Eren. - Estendeu um par de tickets pequenos para o filho, que neutralizou a expressão e os pegou. - São as passagens de trem. Guarde a de volta em algum lugar seguro e não perca. </p><p>-Eu já tenho dezessete anos, pai. Já sei cuidar de mim. - Respondeu, tirando a mochila das costas para guardar as passagens. </p><p>Tentou ignorar o tom irônico da mãe dizendo que <em> sim, Eren sabe </em> <em>  cuidar muito bem de si mesmo </em>, começando a contar sobre a última vez que o garoto apareceu em casa com uma suspensão por ter brigado no colégio. </p><p>Ele quis retrucar e explicar que desceu a porrada em um homofóbico que insultou Armin, mas antes que a voz viesse à garganta, uma voz feminina soou na estação, anunciando num alemão claro que o próximo trem em direção à Suíça estava se aproximando da plataforma. </p><p>Quase que imediatamente, a postura de Carla mudou e quando os vibrantes olhos âmbar do filho se voltaram para ela, pôs uma mão no coração e a outra na boca, como se doesse vê-lo partindo. </p><p>Eren bufou audivelmente, vendo a expressão de Grisha mudar para uma divertida. </p><p>-É só um mês, mãe, e foi ideia sua! - Acusou, porém com uma voz mais macia, vendo uma lágrima solitária descer pelo rosto da mulher, que o puxou para um abraço apertado. </p><p>-Siga as instruções e seja obediente! - Ela disse, desfazendo o abraço e segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos. - Não seja mau agradecido ou arrogante e não vá fazer nenhuma desfeita! Seja um bom garoto! </p><p>-'Tá, 'tá! - O garoto resmungou, ainda tendo as bochechas apertadas. </p><p>O trem se aproximou da estação e Eren recebeu, um pouco envergonhado, dois beijos – um em cada bochecha – de sua mãe, que o desejou uma boa estadia. Grisha entregou a sacola com água e chocolate e brincou sobre o nível do chocolate suíço ser bem superior aos alemães. Ao contrário da mãe, ele apenas lhe deu um abraço de um braço só e saiu abraçado com Carla, que parecia lamentar a ida do filho. </p><p>Bufando, Eren entrou no trem e foi em busca da cadeira numerada em seu bilhete. </p><p>Era uma poltrona na janela, por onde conseguia ver toda a paisagem já tomada pelo inverno. Só de ver as ruas e árvores sendo cobertas por neve, o moreno já tremia e enrolava-se mais no grosso casaco marrom escuro que vestia. Este possuía um capuz com pelinhos de um marrom mais claro, porém extremamente macios e quentinhos. O detalhe maior eram as duas orelhas de lobo no topo do capuz – as quais teria sido vítimas de uma tesoura se Eren não tivesse gostado tanto do aspecto selvagem e exótico que lhe davam. Por baixo, vestia uma camisa cinza escura igualmente quente acompanhada de calças jeans escuras e galochas pretas – em caso de neve ou chuva. </p><p>Mal se sentou, acomodou a mochila debaixo da poltrona e pegou o celular e os fones de ouvido. Provavelmente aquela era a última oportunidade de usar uma internet decente e, por isso, havia baixado inúmeras playlists no celular e outras muitas séries no computador. </p><p>No entanto, ainda sentia que iria ficar muito sozinho e entediado, pois provavelmente veria tudo em menos de uma semana. </p><p>A realização o fez curvar a boca para baixo enquanto abria o celular no grupo de amigos, ignorando as mensagens privadas, e enviava uma mensagem acompanhada por uma foto do visual da janela do trem. </p><p><b> Você: " </b> <em> A caminho do inferno de gelo." </em> </p><p>
  <em><b>Mikasa: </b>"Eren, não morra. Tome cuidado." </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>DarkHorse</b><b>: </b>"Só se o suicida se jogar do trem ahahahaha" </em>
</p><p><b> Você:  </b> " <em> Vai se foder, Jean </em>" </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Jean, não brinque com isso!" </em> </p><p><b> KartoffelGirl </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "A Mikasa  </em> <em> 'tá </em>  <em> certs </em> <em> " </em> </p><p><b> KartoffelGirl </b> <b> :  </b> <em> " </em> <em> Ness </em> <em>  alpes  </em> <em> semprr </em> <em>  tem  </em> <em> loboa </em> <em> " </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "???" </em> </p><p><b> DarkHorse </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Ela deve estar comendo enquanto digita" </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> "Ela quis dizer que tem lobos nesses lugares, Eren" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "E por que caralhos eu i </em> <em> ri </em> <em> a atrás de lobos??" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Eren, você atrai confusão" </em> </p><p><b> DarkHorse </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Isso aí Armin  </em> <em> ahahahahha </em> <em> " </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Isso não quer dizer que estou do seu lado, Jean" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "Não seja comido por um lobo, Eren!" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "AHAHAHAHA um cavalo levando um coice!!" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Mikasa, eu vou ficar bem. Deixa de paranoia." </em> </p><p><b> Christa </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Boa sorte na viagem, Eren!! Que você se divirta muito!! *vários  </em> <em> emojis </em> <em>  de coração e brilhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Ymir:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  revirando os olhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Ymir:  </b> <em> "Se morrer, menos um atrás da minha  </em> <em> Christa </em> <em> " </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> "NEM AQUI A YMIR SUAVIZA" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Para quê gritar, Careca??" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Obrigado,  </em> <em> Christa </em> <em> !!" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Aqui é um chat, não tem como gritar" </em> </p><p><b> Marco:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  de dedo apontando para cima*" </em> </p><p><b> Reiner:  </b> <em> "O sempre observador Armin" </em> </p><p><b> Bertholdt </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  rindo*" </em>  </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  revirando os olhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Annie:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  revirando os olhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "Eren, a Sasha sempre tem intuição para isso! Não saia de casa!!" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  com mão no rosto*" </em> </p><p><b> DarkHorse </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Eren = * </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  de bebê*" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  de dedo ofensivo*" </em> </p><p> </p><p>A conversa durou tempo suficiente para que todos os amigos se provocassem e depois desejassem uma boa estadia para Eren, que rezava para conseguir forças para superar aquele martírio. Vendo que passara um bom tempo sem erguer o rosto da tela do celular, o moreno olhou para fora, notando que a paisagem tinha mudado consideravelmente. </p><p>Provavelmente já estariam nos limites da Alemanha, mas não era como se soubesse direito – estava de fones de ouvido e não ouvia os avisos das estações pelos altos falantes. Optou por diminuir o volume da música para ficar atento às informações e encostou-se na janela do trem. </p><p>A visão que tinha era dos Alpes suíços cobertos de gelo. Alguns tinhas florestas de cones, os quais apareciam com os topos esbranquiçados. Não nevava, mas o moreno pensou que teria nevado na madrugada. </p><p>Era uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego, ele tinha que admitir. Totalmente diferente das construções de Berlim, dos tons cinzas da cidade. Ali, tudo parecia refletir pureza e calma.  </p><p>Ele respirou fundo, trocando a música da playlist, enquanto se perguntava se era aquilo que levava alguém a morar em um lugar isolado daquele. </p><p>Para Eren, no entanto, além do frio excruciante que odiava, não sentia que pudesse pertencer à um lugar como aquele. Ele era claramente um garoto da cidade, gostava de comprar, de sair pelas ruas cheias de neons e outdoors eletrônicos. Gostava da facilidade que a tecnologia lhe dava e da modernidade ao seu redor.  </p><p>Isso fazia com que sentisse que podia tudo. Sentia-se livre, mesmo que a verdadeira liberdade ainda não tivesse sido apresentada a ele. </p><p>Ao chegar na estação, após algumas horas de viagem, chegou à conclusão que deveria, pelo menos, ter ouvido um dos discursos de sua mãe, uma vez que poucas pessoas desceram naquela plataforma e ele não fazia ideia de qual lado seguir até a saída. </p><p>Eren pensou seriamente em pegar o papel A4 do bolso, mas achando-se muito estúpido para recorrer àquela alternativa, passou a andar pela plataforma e guichês quase vazios do seu ponto de destino.  </p><p>A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça é que ninguém nem sabia que aquele fim de mundo existia e, por isso, ninguém se dava ao trabalho de descer naquele lugar – que, por sinal, era um vale bem no meio de montanhas geladas. A segunda é que, provavelmente, não havia ninguém trabalhando, já que estava frio demais para considerar sair da cama. E a terceira certeza que destruiu sua autoestima é que a probabilidade de haver internet ou mesmo um uber para levá-lo até o endereço da família que o aguardava era remota e foi com bastante pesar que notou o sinal de telefone sinalizando apenas uso para emergências. </p><p>Suspirando pesarosamente, o moreno tentou enfiar o pescoço ainda mais no casaco e pôs o capuz para proteger-se do ar frio que tomava a área de desembarque. Arrumando a mochila nos ombros e mantendo os olhos amarelados à procura do casal. </p><p>Logo um casal em seus cinquenta, sessenta anos surgiram no saguão na estação e Eren rapidamente os reconheceu como Nora e Phillip Glember. Meio desajeitado, deu um sorriso torto para os dois, acenando com a mão para que eles o reconhecessem, e a mulher não perder tempo, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado e quente. </p><p>Eren não era muito de demonstrar ou gostar de receber afeto em público. Ele tinha uma coisa com vergonha e baixa autoestima querendo reafirmá-lo como um adulto ao recusar abraços e beijos de outros adultos. </p><p>Então meio desconfortável, o garoto viu-se engolfado por perguntas sobre Carla e Grisha, sobre Berlim e sobre ele. Durante a viagem de carro até a casa dos Glember, Eren ouviu sobre a história da pequena cidade e foi observando as construções coloniais ao longo da rua quase deserta. Casas com telhados alemães e construídas com muita madeira eram o modelo. Algumas tinham cerquinhas brancas, outras tinham flores plantadas nas janelas – geralmente vermelhas ou amarelas, Eren observou. Poucas pessoas passavam nas ruas, todas muito bem agasalhadas, mas vivendo normalmente naquele <em> freezer humano </em>.  </p><p>Algumas vezes, Herr Glember acenava para alguém e Frau Glember (Eren lembrou-se de ser educado e tratá-los por “senhor” e “senhora”) comentava que eram vizinhos ou que já haviam tido chá da tarde juntos. Eren não gostava de chá e nem achava que vizinhos podiam se reunir normalmente. </p><p>Ele sorriu amarelo, já querendo voltar para casa, para o seu conforto. Ele estava bem onde estava e estava confortável demais para querer sair. </p><p>Mas então ele saiu. Saiu de sua bolha e do carro também. </p><p>Os Glember o ajudaram com a bagagem e levaram para a casa igualmente colonial que tinham, localizada quase no limite com uma montanha coberta por caducifólias. Ela lhe mostrou o quarto, apresentou a casa, perguntou-se se estava tudo bem, ajudou-lhe a usar o chuveiro e tiveram sopa de ervilha e calabresa com pão italiano. </p><p>Apesar do gosto delicioso da sopa, Eren foi para o quarto se perguntando quanto tempo demoraria para morrer de tédio naquele lugar. Ele enrolou-se no cobertor, checando o celular e confirmando a ausência de sinal. Com um bufo, ficou jogando um jogo de titãs baseado em um desenho japonês e, só depois de horas, conseguiu dormir. </p><p>O que ele não esperava, entretanto, era ser acordado cedo, em uma manhã suíça gelada no meio do inverno. Com os olhos inchados de sono e a expressão incrédula, assistiu Nora puxar seus cobertores – ele se encolheu como uma lagarta – e dizer numa voz ilegalmente animada para uma manhã congelante como aquela: "Vamos ao mercado, querido!" </p><p>Ele quis dizer não, quis voltar a se enrolar e ficar em hibernação até que pudesse voltar para o aconchego de seu lar com internet e jogos. Mas ela o chamou de "querido" e ele não quis fazer desfeita. Levantando-se com um sorriso falso e transformando-se em uma bola de casacos, escovou os dentes – <em> banho nem pensar! –  </em>e passou a mão nos fios que ainda continuaram amassados. </p><p>Logo eles estão andando – <em> andando!!  </em> <em> –   </em>até o dito mercado e Eren nunca se viu tão agradecido por ter sido arrancado da cama logo cedo e no frio. </p><p>Ali, parado enquanto a caixa passava suas compras, estava a pessoa mais bonita que Eren havia visto na vida. A despeito da altura mediana, o rosto fino de feições firmes, boca quase do mesmo tom pálido que a própria pele e curtos cabelos negros com undercut formavam uma combinação estonteante com o par de olhos azuis-gelo adornados por sobrancelhas delineadas e numa constante expressão severa. </p><p>Como se soubesse em quem os olhos de Eren estava presos, Nora sussurrou um "<em> Oh, é raro ver Levi por aqui!".  </em>Diante do olhar confuso do garoto, ela acrescentou que o homem, em seus 27 anos, era um ex-militar da força aérea que estava se recuperando no acampamento militar nas montanhas. Em um tom pesaroso, ela acrescentou que, além de uma fratura no joelho, o homem havia perdido toda a sua equipe em um bombardeio e fora afastado contra a própria vontade. </p><p>Agora ele vivia nas montanhas, uns bons dois quilômetros acima da vila, e passava o tempo cuidando de lobos fraturados ou correndo com eles. Eren, que até então acompanhava Nora enquanto a senhora se apossava de um carrinho de compras, olhou para trás e imediatamente as íris âmbar se conectaram com as de aparência gélida. </p><p>Foi como se um choque elétrico passasse por seu corpo, um arrepio forçando-o a encolher o pescoço nos fios fofos de seu capuz, enquanto o rosto corava ligeiramente. Levi o encarou por alguns segundos, correndo os olhos para a senhora a seu lado – que mandou-lhe um aceno – e depois voltando a trocar um rápido olhar com Eren antes de assentir vagamente e fazer sua saída. </p><p>-Ele é um bom homem. - Nora comentou, fazendo seu caminho para o interior do mercado e sendo seguida por um adolescente admirado com o efeito que um simples aceno de cabeça causou em si. - Você já viu lobos de perto, querido? - A pergunta soou longínqua e Eren negou meio perdido. - Não seria uma boa experiência? Talvez Phillip consiga pedir algo assim para Levi, se não me engano ele tem o número e... </p><p>A mulher continuou a explicar algo sobre o homem ter encomendado alguma coisa da loja de artesanato de Phillip e deixado o número de contato, mas Eren sinceramente não ouviu, muito preocupado em saborear a ideia de ver aquele homem tão bem esculpido novamente. </p><p>E, bem, talvez se Nora soubesse que o garoto ficaria tanto tempo fora por causa de Levi, ela não teria os apresentado. Todas as vezes que Eren saía para correr pelas montanhas e voltava suado, ela se questionava o que de tão atrativo tinha em lobos para o moreno nem ao menos dar importância para o frio e para o suor empapado em sua camisa, mas ela não sabia nem metade da história. </p><p>Eren havia ficado fascinado pelos animais selvagens desde a primeira vez que Levi, meio a contragosto, lhe apontou de longe uma alcateia enquanto caminhavam montanha acima para o acampamento militar. Ele não parecia muito contente com a ideia de cuidar de um <em> pirralho </em>, mas o adolescente simplesmente não se importava, os olhos brilhando com determinação e curiosidade.  </p><p>Enquanto o mais velho tentava decidir se gostava ou não da petulância naquele olhar, Eren lutava para julgar o que o encantava mais: os animais selvagens ou a presença dominante daquele homem tão belo. </p><p>Ele não esperava decidir tão rápido, para ser sincero, entretanto, em algum momento, seus olhos passaram a fixar-se mais na figura de Levi que em qualquer outra novidade ao seu redor e talvez nesse mesmo espaço de tempo, o ex-militar tinha se decidido que tê-lo por perto era interessante. </p><p>Nenhum deles contava que os sentimentos iriam evoluir tão depressa e que eles logo estariam apegados a uma rotina curta de passarem as tardes juntos. Levi não imaginava que se sentiria tão confortável perto de uma criança dez anos mais jovem e sinceramente não sabia dizer o que fê-lo falar tanto de si próprio para o <em> pirralho.  </em>Ele apenas sentiu facilidade em mostrar quem era, como se Eren fosse feito para ouvi-lo e lidar com ele. Como se aqueles momentos juntos tivessem predestinados a acontecer. </p><p>Tudo parecia tão correto e aquela sensação de pertencimento e aconchego também se espelhava em Eren, que calmamente ia se sentindo cada vez mais e mais em casa. </p><p>Eren diria que o sujeito estava louco se alguém lhe dissesse que ele sobreviveria sem internet, que gostaria de aprender a cozinhar, que apreciaria o artesanato – ainda que fizesse uma bagunça com o barro. Ele jamais acreditaria se dissessem, semanas atrás, que férias no meio do nada lhe daria uma visão diferente da vida, que ele até mesmo iria gostar de ou se expor ao frio.  </p><p>Mas essa última sentença, ele culpava exclusivamente Levi, que tinha a capacidade de emanar tanta confiança a ponto de fazê-lo cometer loucuras. </p><p> </p><p>Eren parou cerca de dois metros do buraco cavado no meio do lago congelado, olhando horrorizado para Levi, que andava até a borda dele calmamente. </p><p>Cavado em um retângulo não muito grande, havia uma "poça" de água formando uma piscina naquele lago congelado. Levi permanecia de pé sobre a borda, olhando para a água enquanto a avaliava. </p><p>-Você não espera que eu entre nisso, né? - Eren perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas como se tivesse considerado uma estupidez qualquer. Na verdade, só o pensamento trazia-lhe agulhas na espinha e ele realmente esperava que Levi estivesse fazendo apenas mais uma das loucuras dele que não o incluía. </p><p>No entanto, ele o olhou com um olhar entediado por cima do ombro. </p><p>-E por qual outro motivo eu teria exigido roupa de banho? </p><p>A sentença foi, literalmente, um banho de água fria em Eren, que instintivamente deu dois passos para trás e ergueu as mãos em defesa. </p><p>-Você está louco, Levi!! Essa água está abaixo de zero!! - Acusou, indignado com aquela resposta. </p><p>Levi agachou-se e pôs os dedos na água, enquanto considerava algo. </p><p>-Pirralho, você está no colegial e não sabe <em> porra  </em>nenhuma de física? </p><p>Eren ficou ligeiramente vermelho com a ofensa, mas virou o rosto em um bico meio escondido, tentando conter seu constrangimento. </p><p>-E o que física tem a ver com pular em um poço de água congelante?? - Perguntou, a voz ligeiramente mais aguda porque só de imaginar a cena<em> . </em> <em> .. </em> </p><p><em> - </em>Se você não fosse tão estúpido saberia que a água não poderia estar abaixo de zero. Essa aqui está a três ou quatro graus. - Disso com a mesma voz monótona de sempre, enquanto se levantava e deixava a bolsa térmica e a mochila que trazia no chão. </p><p>-Você fala como se eu estivesse sendo dramático! - Eren estava à beira da histeria enquanto observava Levi desabotoar o casaco que trazia no corpo. </p><p>-E está. Já disse que é por pouco tempo. - Anunciou, retirando o casaco e se mostrando sem camisa. O de olhos âmbar tinha os olhos arregalados de incredulidade. </p><p><em> O homem era insano! </em> </p><p><em> - </em> Levi, estou congelando só de olhar! Se eu pular aí, pego uma  <em> hipotermia  </em> e  <em> morro  </em>de uma vez! - Apelou, gesticulando para os céus o ouvissem. </p><p>Levi já tirava a calça e ficava só de sunga, como se a temperatura externa não tivesse com sensação térmica baixa. Ele revirou os olhos e lançou mais um daqueles olhares penetrantes e rígidos. </p><p>-Oh, estou surpreso que sabe uma palavra dessas. </p><p>Eren estava a ponto de puxar os cabelos, ao vê-lo dar pulinhos e se preparar para aquele <em> suicídio. </em> </p><p>-É sério, eu não vou entrar aí. - Disse, tentando soar convicto e com uma voz de que <em> não, ele não iria participar daquela loucura sem nem ter motivos plausíveis para isso. </em> </p><p><em> - </em>É uma ordem.  </p><p>-Não vou seguir! - Retrucou, apenas para ouvi-lo suspirar e ficar alguns segundos calado. Não demorou muito para que Eren se sentisse culpado por reagir tão negativamente ou por aumentar o tom de voz. No final das contas, Levi estava apresentando algo novo para ele e ele estava apenas surtando sem nem pensar. </p><p>-É libertador. - Levi disse, por fim, enquanto olhava para a água logo abaixo de seus pés, parecendo imerso em pensamentos. Eren notou que a voz dele ficou ligeiramente mais suave, o que resultou numa rachadura em sua relutância. - A sensação do corpo trabalhando é libertadora. – Levi terminou e alongou o pescoço e braços. </p><p>-Levi. - Eren chamou, tentando colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça, o que, ironicamente, não era de seu feitio. - Libertador é um dia quente na praia. Um dia quente debaixo de uma coberta <em> quente.  </em> E não  <em> isso. </em> </p><p>Levi revirou os olhos, olhando rapidamente para o garoto, que permanecia de braços cruzados. </p><p>-Tch, claro que um pirralho estúpido não entenderia. - Lançou-se um olhar reprovador, que fez Eren descruzar os braços e o olhar com indignação. </p><p>-Ei, não me trate como criança!! - Gritou, vendo-o virar as costas e tendo o próprio coração em ritmo acelerado. </p><p>Ele observou o moreno se posicionar na borda do tanque e ouviu a voz soar grave no silêncio daquela planície de gelo. Se antes tinha uma rachadura pequena em sua defesa por se sentir culpado, agora havia estilhaços por se sentir <em> desafiado.  </em>E Levi aprendeu rápido demais que Eren era movido a desafios. </p><p>-É o que você é, um pirralho medroso. – Com isso, Eren assistiu o militar pular na água, desaparecendo por um instante naquela água congelante. </p><p>Só a cena fez Eren estremecer e morder o lábio inferior. Porém a frase ecoava em seus ouvidos e nunca, <em> nunca,  </em>se odiou tanto por ser tão competitivo e cabeça dura. </p><p>A visão de Levi surgindo de cabelos molhados e pele ainda mais pálida fez seu estômago revirar e só a ideia de tê-lo decepcionado lhe martirizava a consciência. </p><p>-Meu Deus, não acredito que vou fazer isso. - Sussurrou baixinho, alheio ao homem molhado que o encarava com os olhos divertidos. </p><p>Para não perder a coragem – sua cabeça estava entrando em estado de alerta porque, agora sim, poderia concordar com Jean sobre ser um bastardo suicida – Eren tirou as roupas numa rapidez impressionante, tentando mover-se o máximo possível para fornecer calor ao corpo e não focar no ar congelante contra sua pele. </p><p>Ainda se praguejando mentalmente e com uma expressão sofrida no rosto, ficou apenas de sunga e, abraçando a si mesmo, foi andando a passos rápidos – quase pulinhos – até a borda da "piscina". Levi se afastou com os olhos faiscando e quando ia fazer algum comentário que o deixasse bravo o suficiente para aceitar a provocação, o viu jogar o corpo para frente e entrar de uma vez na água, sem preparo e sem nem mesmo uma respiração. </p><p>Levi imediatamente enfiou as mãos de baixo da água e puxou o corpo dele para cima, vendo-o abrir a boca e puxar o ar em desespero, antes de gritar para os quatro ventos. </p><p>-Puta que pariu, puta que pariu, <em> puta que pariu!!! -  </em>Gemeu alto, o cabelo colado no crânio enquanto batia as pernas freneticamente e tentava agarrar-se ao mais velho. </p><p>-Oh, nada mal para um pirralho. - Ouviu-o falar, naquele tom baixo e irônico, imaginando vividamente o sorriso de canto que estaria adornado nos lábios dele. </p><p>-Le-le-Levi – O garoto batia o queixo, o corpo todo tremendo e os pulmões doendo contra a dificuldade de respirar. Seu ritmo cardíaco estava acelerado e ele ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. – A-Acho q-que min-nhas coste-telas cong-gelaram!! Do-dói!! </p><p>E começou a respirar forte, enquanto Levi disse-lhe para manter a calma e se concentrar em inspirar. </p><p>Sem nem mesmo ouvi-lo, Eren tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços dele e sair logo daquela <em> tortura,  </em>mas logo viu-se preso, a voz dele soando colada em seu ouvido.  </p><p>-Calma. Um minuto aqui. - Disse-lhe em voz baixa, mas que soava como uma doce ameaça. Eren sinceramente cogitou a hipótese daquele homem querer matá-lo, principalmente quando ele permanecia tão indiferente sendo que também tremia e batia um pouco o queixo. </p><p>-O-O q-quê?? Enlo-loqueceu?? - Gritou, batendo nos antebraços que o seguravam por trás. O ex-militar basicamente fazia todo o trabalho de mantê-los boiando, porque Eren havia se esquecido de bater as pernas e agora as tinha encolhido para perto do corpo. </p><p>-Não grite comigo, Jaeger. -  Disse, respirando fundo enquanto continuava segurando-o contra si. </p><p>-Vo-você d-dis-se que e-era ráp-pido!! - Eren choramingou, ofegando desesperado, incapaz até de ver como o próprio corpo já tinha se acostumado com a temperatura da água. </p><p>Levi quis revirar os olhos porque se ele não tivesse tão desesperado, teria visto que não era tão ruim assim. Apesar disso, já estava surpreso o suficiente por tê-lo convencido a pular, o que, convenhamos, não parecia possível. </p><p>-Um minuto é rápido. - Respondeu calmamente para receber um grito de volta. </p><p>-N-não é!! </p><p>-Pare de reclamar e conte. - Ordenou. </p><p>Eren sentia-se verdadeiramente traído e começou a contar absurdamente rápido, parando para pegar fôlego e engasgar-se com a própria saliva acumulada. Ele tinha um rosto corado e emburrado que Levi poderia tirar um tempo para analisar, no entanto, apesar de reprovar a contagem rápida, assim que o garoto chegou ao 60, o soltou e saiu do tanque, os músculos das costas trabalhados não passando despercebidos por Eren. </p><p>-E-ei... - Eren suspirou, jogando o seu corpo para a beira e estendendo as mãos para cima. Levi logo o retirou da água, deixando o garoto trêmulo e ligeiramente curvado enrolado em uma toalha enquanto se virava e abria a mochila que trouxe. </p><p>-Vo-vou cong-gelar!! Vou m-morre-er conge-lado!!! T-tudo po-or causa de-ssa versão est-túpida d-de T-Titanic!!  </p><p>Dessa vez, Levi não pode se segurar e deixou escapar um risinho quase sufocado pela própria garganta. </p><p>Como um interruptor, Eren arregalou os olhos, deixando de prestar atenção em como o frio o castigava para ver aquele homem tão sem expressão virar-se para si com um ligeiro sorriso e expressão divertida. Pela primeira vez, Levi deixou escapar uma risada rouca e baixinha, a qual o moreno encarou abismado. </p><p>Mais do que isso, praticamente gemeu de alívio quando o viu jogar um grosso cobertor de lã sobre seus ombros, protegendo-o do frio quase que imediatamente. </p><p>Enquanto tentava cobrir todas as partes de seu corpo, observava-o – ainda somente de sunga – abrir a garrafa térmica e colocar numa caneca de porcelana um líquido fumegante que, pelo cheiro, Eren deduziu ser chocolate quente suíço. </p><p>Quando o entregou, quase queimou a língua de tanto desespero, mas novamente gemeu quando o chocolate descia sua garganta com um gosto incrível que o aquecia por inteiro. </p><p>Por fim, quando teve a certeza que o garoto já estava protegido e com botas revestidas de lã, Levi enxugou-se e cobriu-se também, arrumando as mochilas nos braços enquanto segurava a própria caneca de maneira singular. </p><p>-Então vocês pirralhos são românticos a ponto de ver Titanic. - Levi disse em uma voz sarcástica, quando percebeu que Eren tinha parado de tremer tanto. </p><p>-Q-quem nunca viu T-titanic? - O garoto retrucou, começando a perceber que era incapaz de conter o bico perto dele. </p><p>-Eu não vi. - Respondeu, dando de ombros como se aquele fosse um fato – dentre muitos – ao qual também era indiferente. </p><p>-O quê? - Eren o encarou incrédulo. - Achei que você, por ser velho, conhecia esses filmes de época!  </p><p>Levi imediatamente o encarou com os olhos semicerrados e Eren fingiu tomar mais um gole de chocolate para conter a risada. </p><p>-<em> Pirralho </em>, você não tem respeito e obediência. Precisa de uma lição? - Ameaçou, em um tom baixo. Porém o garoto apenas riu abertamente, já acostumado com os olhares dele, e manteve um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto, o qual estava iluminado pelo brilho das orbes que encaravam o mais velho. </p><p>-Primeiro que você nem deveria lecionar para menores. É abuso de incapaz. - Disse, mexendo a mão como se estivesse 100% da razão. </p><p>Levi estalou a língua, bebendo do líquido com a feição agora enfezada. </p><p>-Minha montanha, minhas regras. </p><p>Novamente, Eren riu alto, os olhos brilhando pela situação e por já avistar a casa do homem, onde certamente iria se aquecer na lareira. </p><p>Levi apenas permaneceu em silêncio, remoendo na cabeça o que o mais novo disse pois, não era burro, ele tinha razão. Tinha noção desse tipo de regra e geralmente as respeitava a risca, pois julgava um crime sórdido a se cometer – isso vindo de alguém que já matou na guerra. Querendo ou não, aquela diferença de idade o incomodava, porém bastava ver o sorriso confiante e provocador do garoto, que suas preocupações se dissolviam. </p><p>-Tch, e por acaso você é um incapaz? – Ainda assim, ele perguntou num tom moroso que camuflava a importância da questão, enquanto enfiava a chave na porta e dava passagem para o moreno entrar. </p><p>Eren foi capaz de descobrir o que tinha por trás do questionamento e, por causa disso, Levi teve um vislumbre do rosto ligeiramente corado dele ao entrar e ouviu claramente, ainda que baixo, o que ele tinha a dizer. </p><p>-Não. Eu dou o meu consentimento. </p><p>Com isso, Levi fechou a porta, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto assistia aquele pirralho com altura injusta encolher-se na frente da lareira e tentar esconder o rosto envergonhado. </p><p>A questão é que Eren simplesmente deixou a sentença escapar, sem nem mesmo pensar muito sobre. Apenas disse o que seu coração julgava certo e sentia-se estranho porque ele, que nunca gostou muito de ordens e de ser cuidado, se sentia mexido com o tom de voz autoritário e indiferente daquele homem, bem como com o jeito simples de mostrar preocupação através de atos ou frases pequenas. </p><p>Aos poucos, ele foi capaz de identificar os olhares mornos que Levi começou a lançar quando o olhava. Duvidava que o homem sequer estava ciente da adoração expressa que tanto divergia do tom gélido e da feição impassível. Todavia, ao invés de acusá-lo, o garoto apenas sentiu-se cada vez mais envolvido, devolvendo sorrisos calmos e cálidos quando Levi perguntava ou falava algo. </p><p>Entre toques suaves e conversas secretas, o impulso de estarem o mais próximo possível foi se construindo e Eren não poderia imaginar uma primeira vez mais suave e cálida, lenta e amorosa como a que teve. </p><p>No entanto, como gasolina derramada em fogueira, assim que cederam uma vez, o desejo só ficou ainda mais ardente, a ânsia de se provocarem e experimentarem seduzindo os dois corpos. </p><p>Em algum momento, a atração se tornava inegável e Eren se viu segurando o olhar carregado de Levi do outro lado da extensa mesa de jantar montada especialmente para a celebração.  </p><p>Como se para pôr por terra a tese de Eren de que vizinhos eram inimigos silenciosos, muitos vizinhos da cidade se juntaram na casa dos Glember para a ceia de Natal. Alguns ficaram surpresos por ver Levi comparecer nessa, mas todos o cumprimentaram normalmente enquanto Eren não parava de sorrir pela casa.  </p><p>Ele nem precisou ser pedido para ajudar Nora a pôr a mesa, fazendo-o na boa vontade, e quando todos se reuniram ao redor do banquete que cheirava divinamente bem, descobriu-se bem de frente para o sorriso de canto que estava meio escondido atrás da taça de vinho do mais velho. </p><p>Se alguém mais notou a tensão sexual entre os dois, não era possível dizer, mas em algum momento da noite o banheiro se mostrou muito atraente e, entre beijos e sussurros, Eren desejou-lhe feliz aniversário e puxou uma caixinha retangular e fina que estava escondida entre seu suéter ligeiramente amassado. </p><p>Levi pausou as mordidas na clavícula do garoto para olhar com intensidade para o presente, voltando o olhar cálido para o adolescente. </p><p>-Eu não tenho um presente para você. - Ele disse e Eren diria que ouviu um tom pesaroso e de desculpas na sentença direta, mas talvez fosse só a bebida e os beijos que o desnortearam. </p><p>-Você não precisava... - Respondeu, a voz em um tom de segredo, enquanto mordia os lábios em ansiedade e gesticulava para que ele abrisse o pacote. </p><p>Com um beijo rápido e forte como agradecimento, Levi afastou-se o suficiente para dar-lhes espaço para respirar sem peitorais encostando e abriu com dedos habilidosos a caixinha de madeira. Dentro dela, encaixado em um acolchoado preto, havia um chaveiro de madeira muito mal recortado, como se tivesse sido feito por um principiante no artesanato. Ainda assim, a forma da cabeça de um lobo se fazia perceptível pela pintura em tinta dois tons mais escuros que a madeira clara. Os traços meio tremidos, mas denunciando esforço, e Levi viu-se encarando um chaveiro de lobo com olhos heterocromáticos: um olho azul e o outro amarelo. </p><p>Se eles ficaram tempo demais no banheiro também era outro assunto, mas Eren estava admirado que sua leitura sobre Levi estava evoluindo a cada dia, porque, alguns dias depois, ele demonstrou o remorso por não tê-lo presenteado no Natal. </p><p> </p><p>-Tenho um presente de natal para você, Eren<em> . -  </em> Levi anunciou assim que o chá da tarde foi terminado e Eren havia voltado do banheiro.  </p><p>Os olhos dourados do garoto brilharam e ele obedeceu imediatamente quando foi-lhe dito para esperar sentado no chão em frente à mesinha de centro. Na verdade, não era de seu feitio acatar ordens com aquela facilidade, mas a situação mudava quando a expectativa de um presente entrava na equação.  </p><p>Com um olhar felino, o mais velho foi até o quarto e pegou uma caixa de presente consideravelmente grande em formato retangular que continha um laço vermelho na tampa. Sorriu apenas de lembrar o conteúdo daquela embalagem, mas forçou-se a ficar impassível enquanto voltava para a sala de encontro a um Eren ansioso. </p><p>Os olhos do garoto brilharam quando Levi colocou a caixa diante de si e sobre a mesinha de centro e, imediatamente, colocou suas mãos nela. </p><p>-Posso abrir? - Olhou animado para o homem, que assistia tudo com os olhos afiados e braços cruzados. Pulando os agradecimentos, Eren mal esperou o aceno de cabeça que Levi lhe deu e começou a tirar as fitas que embalavam o presente. </p><p>Dentro dele, havia papel de arroz escondendo o conteúdo, o qual Eren arrancou muito afoito para saber o que poderia ser grande o suficiente para preencher aquela caixa. Foi então, com surpresa e constrangimento estratosféricos, que o moreno se viu de frente para um dildo. </p><p>-L-levi...- Eren chamou, a voz quase um sussurro incrédulo denunciando que estava muito envergonhado para tocar no objeto mas muito curioso para desviar os olhos assustados dele. </p><p>Levi estava adorando a cor rubra que tomou as bochechas do garoto e como ele tinha os olhos ligeiramente arregalados enquanto avaliava o presente. Ainda assim, permaneceu com o rosto inexpressível enquanto ia até o sofá e se sentava com as pernas cruzadas. </p><p>-Uhmm...o que é isso? <em> -  </em>Perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro para o homem logo atrás de si que o olhava como uma presa, olhos gélidos iluminados com um brilho peculiar. </p><p>-Eren, você tem olhos e um cérebro. Use-os. - Respondeu, a voz seca e autoritária enquanto apreciava toda a postura tensa e envergonhada ajoelhada à sua frente. </p><p>Eren voltou a encarar o objeto e mordeu o lábio inferior quando uma hipótese que arrepiou todo o seu corpo passou por sua cabeça. </p><p>-V-Você quer que eu... - Engoliu em seco, olhando novamente para trás com olhos cautelosos. - Q-que eu use <em> isso </em>? </p><p>Um segundo observando-o e Levi já sabia que a respiração dele estava acelerada e que, como um <em> pirralho </em>, já estava se excitando. Portanto, muito satisfeito, apenas o encarou de forma tediosa e vê-lo de baixo com aquela expressão o deixava ainda mais intimidante, na visão de Eren. </p><p>O garoto realmente se questionava quando começou a sentir tanto <em> tesão  </em> por um homem agindo de forma tão  <em> dominante. </em> </p><p>Encarando o <em> presente  </em>à sua frente, o moreno só conseguiu pensar no tamanho daquilo e na vergonha de ter que colocá-lo na frente dele, enquanto era observado minuciosamente.  </p><p>Só o pensamento fez com que um arrepio forte, mas não necessariamente ruim, o obrigasse a respirar fundo e, no impulso, empurrou a caixa para longe. </p><p>-N-não vou usar. - Disse, o tom incerto e dessa vez sem encarar o mais velho no intuito de tentar soar confiante. Apesar da imensa vergonha que borbulhava dentro de si, ele não poderia controlar sua imaginação fértil de projetar uma cena em que Eren fazia tudo por si só enquanto Levi apenas o devorava com os olhos. </p><p>O mais velho encarou os ombros encolhidos e a cabeça baixa com uma sobrancelha arqueada e o analisou por alguns segundos que somente serviram para fazer a ansiedade fluir pelos poros do garoto. Ele sabia que Eren estava negando os próprios desejos por pura vergonha e hesitação, mas não podia obrigá-lo a nada, ainda que tivesse certeza que a situação poderia ser imensamente prazerosa para ambos. </p><p>De repente, houve um barulho no sofá e Eren se virou para vê-lo se levantando e indo até o quarto. </p><p>-Isso é decisão sua, <em> pirralho.  </em> Eu não posso te obrigar. - E desapareceu no corredor que levava aos quartos. </p><p>O de olhos dourados sentiu-se imediatamente culpado por tê-lo desapontado. Não era como se Levi o estivesse obrigando a nada e nem usando chantagem emocional para conseguir o que queria. A voz dele nem ao menos tinha mudado e o <em> pirralho  </em> não soara de forma pejorativa, porém Eren sabia que, ainda que de uma forma frontal e bruta, Levi jamais o machucaria ou o exporia. Ou seja, uma parte de si estava  <em> bastante  </em>curiosa sobre o objeto que já tinha visto em filmes pornôs, ainda mais com a promessa de se sentir bem, a qual sempre era garantia em tudo relacionado ao homem. </p><p>Mordendo os lábios e se sentindo muito incomodado com aquela hesitação em experimentar algo novo, o adolescente nem mesmo notou Levi de volta com seus passos leves. Apenas acordou para a realidade quando um tubo de lubrificante foi colocado a sua frente, também na mesinha, trazendo consigo novamente as bochechas coradas. </p><p>Ele abriu a boca para reafirmar – sem muita convicção – que não iria experimentar o presente, porém de seus lábios saiu um suspiro deleitoso arrancado pelas mãos de Levi aplicando força diretamente sobre seus nervos tensos do ombro. </p><p>Os dedos dele eram fortes e sabiam exatamente onde tocar para desmontar aquela postura tensa que tomara o corpo do garoto. Justamente por não ter óleo massageador, a massagem era rude e exatamente o que Eren precisava para fechar os olhos e deixá-lo acariciar os seus ombros, nuca, vertebras primárias e couro cabeludo. </p><p>Com dedos habilidosos, Levi, que estava de pé atrás dele, foi deixando-o cada vez mais amolecido, braços largados ao lado do corpo enquanto ainda estava sentado sobre os joelhos. </p><p>Eren permanecia de olhos fechados, aproveitando o carinho e deixando alguns murmúrios de prazer escapar por sua garganta cada vez que um nó em seus músculos era desfeito. O corpo inteiro arrepiou-se novamente quando uma das mãos de Levi segurou seu queixo e o levantou, expondo a boca para um selinho rápido que apenas não foi aprofundado por maldade dele. A outra mão, por sua vez, desceu até o início da barriga de Eren  – até onde Levi um pouco curvado conseguia alcançar – e arranhou a região de leve, ocasionando um comichão no baixo ventre do garoto, que imediatamente levou a mão direita sobre o pênis. </p><p>-Se toque. - E com isso, o mais velho se afastou para sentar novamente sobre o sofá. </p><p>Um sorriso de lado adornava seus olhos curiosos enquanto ele cruzava as pernas e apoiava o rosto na mão, nunca retirando os olhos de um pirralho que deslizava a mão para dentro da boxer e acariciava o próprio membro suavemente, relaxado ao ponto de se perder no próprio mundo. </p><p>Eren vestia uma blusa de algodão de mangas compridas na cor amarelo envelhecido. Estava só de boxer preta com os pés cobertos por meias felpudas. A razão para estar tão à vontade era que, devido à neve lá fora, o fogo da lareira estava muito mais alto, deixando a casa numa temperatura aconchegante. </p><p>Agora, no entanto, a lareira não era a única fonte de calor naquela casa. A sua frente, o adolescente continuava de costas para si, ajoelhado no tapete felpudo enquanto segurava a mesa com uma mão e usava a outra para apertar o próprio pênis, olhos fechados e boca levemente entreaberta. </p><p>Eren provavelmente já estava longe em seu próprio mundo, e, se antes a perspectiva de ser assistido era vergonhosa, agora apenas o impulsionava a ser mais provocador. Ser alvo de um <em> voyeur  </em>nunca tinha sido um fetiche, mas para ser sincero, antes de conhecer Levi, não havia espaço para fetiches daquele tipo em sua vida. </p><p>Às vezes, Eren se questionava se não tinha pouco apetite sexual para a sua idade, mas quando se comparava com os outros da própria geração, apenas achava normal não ser tão apegado à prazeres carnais. </p><p>Todavia, naquele momento, Eren se questionava, pois a cada situação conveniente, seu ventre vibrava só de estar perto daquele homem tão mais velho e experiente que ele.  </p><p>Um homem que provavelmente tinha diversas experiências, mas que ainda assim estava ali, fitando suas costas, enquanto um adolescente qualquer se masturbava de forma desajeitava, de vez em quando contorcendo as costas e jogando o pescoço para trás. </p><p>De pálpebras baixas e bochechas rosadas, Eren não tinha coragem de olhar para trás e ver a feição de Levi. Apenas usava de sua imaginação e o imaginava com olhos cravados em si, observando como ele subia e descia a mão no próprio pau, expondo a glande que já expelia pré-gozo. </p><p>Levi gostava de brincar ali, gostava de provocar até que estivesse vazando e molhado. Apesar de ser desesperador ter o orgasmo negado tantas vezes, a sensação de libertação era muito maior quando finalmente podia gozar. </p><p>Sendo assim, foi com satisfação quando o mais velho notou que, apesar da pressa juvenil, Eren diminuía a velocidade e passava a bombear com mais força, porém com lentidão, enquanto jogava o rosto para o lado e inconscientemente empertigava a coluna. </p><p>O corpo esguio daquele garoto era surpreendentemente atraente, ainda mais quando as coxas morenas e grossas estavam esparramadas sobre o tapete, completando uma silhueta sinuosa que se remexia a cada tremor que assolava o corpo. </p><p>Alguns murmúrios baixinhos e contidos eram o motivo dos olhos incendiados de Levi, que o encarava como se estivesse gravando cada detalhe daquela pele em que logo, logo poria os dentes. </p><p>-Levi... – Eren sussurrou enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e atraiu a atenção do mais velho quando olhou por sobre o ombro, sem parar com o dedo fazendo movimentos circulares no próprio pau. – Tão molhado... – E fechou os olhos turvos, abrindo a boca em um gemido sem som enquanto franzia levemente as sobrancelhas. </p><p>Imediatamente, Levi sentiu o desconforto na calça e franziu as sobrancelhas para aquela provocação baixa. </p><p>-Se comporte, Jaeger.  – A voz saiu grossa e claramente excitada por vê-lo naquele estado tão entregue e sujo. </p><p>Eren sorriu pequeno e abriu os olhos maliciosos por detrás de alguns fios de cabelo já suados. </p><p>-M-mas é que que vou... hng... sujar o seu tapete... – Sussurrou de forma que mesclava vergonha e devassidão, enquanto voltava a olhar o próprio membro duro e avermelhado, expelindo pré-gozo ao ponto de deixá-lo escorregadio. </p><p>Sem pensar duas vezes, Levi deixou-se levar pela excitação e levantou do sofá para agarrar os cabelos do garoto com força mediana, obrigando-o a encará-lo. </p><p>Eren tinha as bochechas rubras, os olhos ligeiramente fechados e as pupilas dilatadas, a inibição sendo substituída enquanto luxúria se estampava no modo descarado como o encarava e lambia os lábios. Ele ainda teve o descaramento de sorrir de lado ao perceber que conseguiu provocá-lo ao ponto de Levi tocá-lo antes que precisasse implorar por mais. </p><p>-Escute aqui, <em> pirralho </em> ... – Levi disse n uma voz perigosamente ameaçador  e grave. – Suje o meu tapete e eu te faço limpar toda essa casa com essa  <em> porra  </em>de dildo na sua bunda, huh? – Sibilou, a voz próxima a um rugido que misturava excitação e seriedade. </p><p>Eren simplesmente fechou os olhos e gemeu em bom som enquanto expelia ainda mais líquido seminal e sujava as próprias coxas e mão. </p><p>Um olhar para baixo e Levi soube que aquele corpo era sua perdição. Como um garoto de 17 anos podia tirá-lo do controle tão rápido, não sabia dizer, mas apenas um olhar para o corpo dele destruía qualquer linha de raciocínio que tinha. Mesmo o pensamento que dizia para torturá-lo e não deixá-lo gozar até que estivesse soluçando de prazer não tinha mais validade ao notar o quão prazerosa estava aquela masturbação, a ponto de deixá-lo ofegante e molhado. </p><p>-De joelhos. – Sendo assim, Levi não iria negar nada àqueles olhos grandes e mimados, mas ainda faria com que ele perdesse ao menos um mínimo da própria dignidade quando ficasse tão desesperado para ser preenchido que o faria por si mesmo. </p><p>Puxando os fios castanhos entre os dedos, o mais velho forçou que ele ficasse apoiado apenas nos próprios joelhos e Eren rapidamente apoiou ambas mãos na madeira da mesa, curvando-se numa postura quase de quatro. </p><p>Enquanto tentava recuperar um pouco da calma, mas já totalmente desinibido, Eren olhou para o rosto sério do homem, que abria o tubo de lubrificante e espalhava uma quantidade generosa nos próprios dedos. </p><p>Só a expectativa de ser preparado, fez Eren gemer arrastado e se apoiar nos antebraços, abrindo mais as pernas e deixando que Levi se posicionasse trás de si. Quase de imediato, sentiu o líquido gelado em ao redor de sua entrada, os dedos massageando e fazendo movimentos circulares que o relaxavam. </p><p>Eren mordeu o próprio lábio inferior quando sentiu sua entrada ser provocada simulando uma penetração. Um gemido estrangulado explodiu no meio de sua garganta assim que Levi começou a movimentar o dedo com cuidado dentro de si. Sentiu-o se curvar dentro de si, claramente procurando o ponto que faria o cérebro de Eren derreter. </p><p>Foi no segundo dígito, que, com calma torturante, Levi achou a próstata do garoto. Ele escondeu um sorriso satisfeito com o sorriso manhoso que se seguiu por vários soluços ofegantes. Sem esperar muito, iniciou movimentos de tesoura, enquanto afundava os dois dedos até o fim e esticava as paredes internas do garoto. Levi, além de fazer questão de que ele não se machucasse, gostava de tortura-lo e fazê-lo se contorcer só com os dedos. </p><p>-L-Levi...Eu qu-hm... </p><p>-O que é, Eren? – Perguntou, a boca colada no ouvido do garoto, a voz firme soando no exato instante em que agarrava o pênis intumescido do adolescente. </p><p>Um gemido contido e rouco arranhou a garganta de Eren, que apenas conseguiu choramingar de olhos fechados enquanto sentia as pernas já trêmulas e rogava por mais. </p><p>Pelo canto de olhos, Levi podia ver a feição destruída do garoto, o qual já jogava o quadril contra os dedos que o estavam preparando, excitado demais para sequer lembrar-se da ardência que era ser fodido. </p><p>-Ma-mais...Hmm...Le-Levi! </p><p>Acatando o pedido e com o rosto já denunciando o quão excitado também estava, forçou o polegar contra a glande do menino, o que gerou um espasmo e mais um gemido deleitoso do moreno. </p><p>Notando as ondulações cada vez mais apertadas contra seus dedos e os gemidos cada vez mais descontrolados e finos, Levi se apressou em encontrar a próstata e quando o fez, sorriu com o gemido alto que rasgou a garganta de Eren. Ele sabia que, caso continuasse, logo seria recompensado pelo orgasmo do adolescente. </p><p>No entanto, no instante seguinte, retirou os dedos e libertou o pênis dele. Levantou-se e voltou a agarrar os fios castanhos, levantando o rosto e tomando a boca dele em um beijo quente e exigente, filete de saliva escorrendo pelo queixo do mais novo. Eren quis agarrar a camisa dele e exigir mais beijos, mas tão rápido como foi beijado, teve o beijo partido e assistiu com incredulidade ele voltar ao sofá.  </p><p>Eren imediatamente olhou para trás com os olhos assustados e a respiração ofegante, encarando a postura indiferente do mais velho, que voltara à posição inicial. Ainda que tivesse os olhos perigosos e a mandíbula travada, Levi não parecia disposto a levantar dali para fazer seu garoto gozar.  </p><p><em> Provavelmente, ele apenas quer que eu implore... </em> </p><p>-O q-...Le-Levi? – Tombou a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado, confuso e frustrado por ter sido deixado sozinho. No entanto, sabendo do efeito que tinha sobre ele, moveu-se ajoelhado até poder apoiar as mãos nas pernas dele, agora abertas. Mantendo a expressão devassa, Eren encarou-o nos olhos e não teve vergonha nenhuma das palavras que saíram em seguida. – P-por favor, <em> capitão,  </em>me faça gozar... </p><p>O brilho no olhar de Levi foi perceptível ao ser chamado pela antiga posição que ocupava no exército e só o fato de que ele semicerrou ainda mais os lábios era uma vitória para Eren, que sorriu internamente e continuou. </p><p>-Por favor...E-eu preciso que você me faça gozar com o seu p- </p><p>A sentença foi interrompida por Levi, que agarrou o seu rosto com as duas mãos e os aproximou até que os narizes encostassem. </p><p>-<em> Não  </em> me provoque,  <em> pirralho. – </em>Com isso, colou as bocas mais uma vez de forma selvagem e bruta, enquanto descia as mãos para apertar com forças ambas bochechas da bunda do garoto. Eren gemeu durante o beijo e tentou esticar a mão para tocar o pênis ainda coberto de Levi, que parou a mão boba no meio do caminho e rompeu o beijo, o que causou um filete de saliva interligando as bocas. </p><p>-Não seja um <em> pirralho  </em> <em> mal criado </em> <em> .  </em>– E desceu um tapa forte em uma das nádegas, que rapidamente ficou vermelha. – Você sabe o que fazer.  </p><p>Novamente, tirou as mãos – <em> que martírio! –  </em>do corpo gostoso e macio de Eren e voltou a se encostar no sofá, sendo capaz de ver o exato momento em que os olhos dourados se arregalaram e olharam por cima do ombro para a caixa em cima da mesa de centro. </p><p>Talvez fosse o desespero de um pênis duro e dolorido, ou a curiosidade que finalmente sobrepôs a hesitação – talvez os dois – mas Eren não precisou pensar muito para voltar engatinhando para frente da mesa e pegar com mãos trêmulas o dildo dentro da caixa. </p><p>Primeiro, houve um segundo em que segurou o objeto e o explorou de forma tentadora para Levi. Com curiosidade, apertou, balançou, mediu e chegou a <em> lamber  </em>uma parte do brinquedo enquanto mantinha a mão esquerda se masturbando. </p><p>Com certeza era um pecado parecer tão inocente enquanto estava prestes a ser fodido e gozar na frente de um homem. Certamente, era um pecado encomendado para tirar Levi do sério, o qual já mordia levemente o lábio inferior e rangia os dentes para aquela <em> provocação desgraçada. </em> </p><p>Com gemidos baixinhos escapando de sua garganta e a masturbação em ritmo lento, Eren atingiu o nível máximo do desespero e de repente, num rompante de coragem, pegou o tubo de lubrificante e lambuzou toda a extensão de cima a baixo. </p><p>Com os sentimentos variando do desejo de querer gozar para a raiva de ser <em> ignorado  </em> pelo  <em> filho da puta  </em>chamado Levi, Eren não pensou duas vezes antes de debruçar-se na mesa apoiado em um braço enquanto o outro levava o objeto até a sua entrada. </p><p>A visão era o céu e o inferno convivendo juntos. </p><p>De quatro e com o peitoral debruçado sobre a mesinha de centro, Eren abria as pernas de forma a dar uma visão privilegiada do objeto entrando lentamente em sua entrada apertada e lubrificada. Sem outra escolha, Levi apenas apertou os dedos no braço do sofá, estalando a língua quando o próprio membro deu sinal. Remexendo-se no sofá, mantinha os olhos penetrantes na extensão do brinquedo que, aos poucos, ia desaparecendo dentro do garoto. </p><p>Eren, por sua vez, era incapaz de captar qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor, já que sua mente estava concentrada em como era alargado e preenchido, o lubrificante gelado causando arrepios ao longo de sua coluna. </p><p>A respiração que antes tentava manter compassada, estava completamente fora do controle e gemidos arrastados e manhosos ecoavam pela sala. Seu pênis dolorido gotejava na mesa e de repente o local foi tomado pelo cheiro de sexo e de lenha queimando. A presença de Levi parecia cada vez mais sufocante e quando terminou de introduzir, se assustou com as mãos dele ao redor de seu quadril. </p><p>-Ahh...L-Levi... - Cansado e com os braços tão trêmulos quanto as pernas, deitou o rosto de lado contra a madeira, ambas mãos agora segurando a beirada do móvel. Com o canto do olho, notou que o homem havia se ajoelhado atrás de si, e segurava seu quadril com firmeza enquanto parecia hipnotizado pelo dildo enterrado na entrada que se apertava ao redor dele. </p><p>As sombras do sol se pondo começava a tomar a sala e os raios de sol que atravessavam os vitrais das janelas projetavam arco íris pela pele macia e cheirosa do adolescente. O vapor da lareira deixava todo o ambiente mais quente e os suspiros de Eren eram cada vez mais ofegantes e altos. </p><p>Inesperadamente, Levi abaixou-se e cravou uma mordida moderadamente forte em uma das nádegas do moreno enquanto descia a mão direita até a entrada do garoto e apertava o dildo com o dedão enquanto os outros dedos massageavam os testículos inchados. </p><p>-Nghh...L-Le-Ah! - Os músculos das costas de Eren se contraíram e, desesperado por movimento, tentou jogar o quadril para trás. Levi, no entanto, segurou-o firme, os dedos afundando na pele gostosa do garoto, que suspirou impaciente.  </p><p>-Paciência, Eren... - Sussurrou, o hálito quente batendo contra a pele sensível da nádega, onde depositou um chupão forte logo em seguida. </p><p>-Ra-rápido...Hgnn...L-Levi, faça alguma coisa! - Com os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas franzidas e a respiração ofegante, Eren se sentia tonto e quase gritou para que o mais velho fizesse alguma <em> maldita  </em>coisa que desse prazer e afastasse aquela sensação incômoda de ser preenchido atoa. </p><p>Com um sorriso satisfeito, Levi retirou o dildo até a metade e depois empurrou com força. </p><p>-Aaah!!Hnff...<em> Fi </em> <em> -filho da p-puta!! </em> - Gemeu alto, os gemidos seguintes sendo fortes e entrecortados enquanto apertava a mesa até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Levi repetiu o mesmo movimento duas vezes, fazendo Eren sentir como se fosse explodir de prazer cada vez que tinha a próstata surrada pelo silicone. </p><p>-<em> Me </em>   <em> respeite, pirralho. -  </em> Um tapa desceu contra a pele do adolescente, que apenas gemeu deleitoso com a sensação de ardência contra a pele quente. - Fique quieto. - A voz dele saiu carregada de luxúria, pingando excitação. A rouquidão mais acentuada causou uma reviravolta no estômago do garoto, que rogou silenciosamente para que ele fosse mais bruto e mais  <em> presente </em>, já que só a mão e os discrepantes beijos amorosos que Levi distribuía por sua nuca já não eram o suficiente. </p><p>Suor escorria pelas suas costas ainda cobertas e se não tivesse apoiado, certamente desabaria com as pernas trêmulas e cada vez mais fracas a cada estocada dentro de si. Seu pau expelia líquido e pulsava para ser tocado, mas o prazer era tamanho que apenas conseguia gemer e jogar a cintura para trás. Ele nem mais entendia porque relutou tanto para testar aquilo. </p><p>Em certo momento, o mais velho simplesmente parou de mover a mão, apenas mantendo o dildo parado enquanto Eren jogava o quadril para trás, coordenando a força e a velocidade das estocadas, o que apenas o deixou à beira do orgasmo. </p><p>-N-Não...Ch-chega!! Ahh! E-eu vo-ughh! - Com saliva escorrendo pelo queixo, o corpo prestes a entrar em combustão, tentou balbuciar pela misericórdia de não gozar antes de ser <em> propriamente fodido. -  </em>N-não...Hmmm...Q-quero go-gozar pelo seu p- </p><p>Levi, no entanto, não pensava assim. Ainda que estivesse louco para mergulhar no calor que aquele garoto era, ainda que exigisse um controle absurdo não fodê-lo ali mesmo e fazê-lo gritar seu nome até ficar rouco, ver Eren desesperado e fodendo a si mesmo, descendo o corpo suado e marcado contra o dildo, era o suficiente para fazê-lo lamber os lábios e esperar até que ele gozasse primeiro. </p><p>Conhecendo o <em> pirralho,  </em>ele logo, logo estaria pronto para a segunda rodada. </p><p>-Le-nhng...Vou go- </p><p>Levi enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos macios do garoto e novamente puxou para trás, forçando-o a sentar sobre os joelhos e prensar o brinquedo continuadamente contra a sua próstata. Com um suspiro alto e arrastado, Eren sentiu as mãos do mais velho rodearem o seu corpo e, enquanto uma massageava um mamilo, a outra começou a bombear com força o pênis inchado. </p><p>Contorcendo-se nos braços dele, os olhos já fechados de tanto deleite, o moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando em um dos ombros alheios. Naquele momento, tudo que Eren processava era a pressão enlouquecedora em seu pau, a velocidade com que Levi o masturbava e os beijos e mordidas deixadas em seu pescoço. </p><p>Em poucos segundos, Eren sentiu o estômago contrair e contorcer enquanto formava o orgasmo pesado no final do ventre. Arqueando as costas e retesando todos os músculos, sentiu como uma última pressionada em sua glande foi capaz de empurrá-lo em direção ao ápice, gozo quente e grosso jorrando em cima da mesinha, o tapete seguro de sêmen. </p><p>Levi lambeu a pele ligeiramente salgada com suor, enquanto ouvia o eco do grito alto entoando o seu nome no final daquela cena. Eren continuava com a respiração necessitada, rápida e rasa, os olhos fechados e o corpo tremendo pelo orgasmo proporcionado. Continuou massageando as coxas e a barriga macia do garoto até que ele abrisse os olhos ligeiramente e tomasse, após longos segundos, uma respiração decente. </p><p>-L-Levi... o t-tapete... - Sussurrou rouco, mas logo calou-se quando viu todo o seu prazer espalhado na mesa e ouviu uma risadinha baixa contra o seu ouvido. </p><p>-Você tem alguns minutos de descanso, <em> pirralho. -  </em>Mordendo o lóbulo do garoto e deixando que ele sentisse o volume guardado pela calça de moletom, pegou na barra da camisa que Eren vestia e a retirou. Com rapidez, a jogou em cima da mesa, usando-o para limpá-la, e segurou Eren pela cintura, o incentivando e ficar sobre os joelhos. Objetivando não cansá-lo ao extremo, Levi retirou o dildo com cuidado e o jogou em cima da mesa, fazendo uma nota mental para limpá-la apropriadamente depois de retirar o excesso de gozo. </p><p>Eren se debruçou de braços cruzados sobre a madeira já limpa, a respiração cada vez mais regulada. Seus cabelos estavam suados e colados na testa, os espasmos do orgasmo deixavam sua pele mais quente e relaxada. Todo o seu corpo estava ao mesmo tempo mole e moroso, mas apenas a promessa de um segundo <em> round  </em>o deixava tenso o suficiente para já sentir-se capaz de gozar de novo. </p><p>-Beba. - Um copo de água fez barulho contra a mesa e ergueu o rosto corado para olhar para a silhueta do homem. Silhueta porque o sol já estava indo embora e a única fonte forte de luz era a lareira da sala. Encarando os olhos cinzentos cintilantes, Eren deu um sorriso relaxado e tomou a água ao mesmo tempo que via Levi se afastar e pegar algo na gaveta da cozinha. </p><p>As costas dele pareciam firmes sob o tecido da camisa preta de malha que vestia e o coração de Eren estava pesado porque, de repente, sentiu-se tão seguro e desejado que se lhe fosse dada a escolha, escolheria não sair daquele chalé nunca mais. </p><p>Quando Levi voltou para a sala, a silhueta do pênis no tecido do moletom era visível e só a constatação de que ele estava duro fez Eren esticar todo o corpo, como um alongamento que espalhou uma sensação quente pelos membros. A verdade é que o homem era um gatilho que ativava os feromônios do corpo de Eren e, bem... <em> não era como se alguém estivesse reclamando </em>... </p><p>-Vai acender a luz? - Eren perguntou, a voz um pouco rouca pelos gritos e ligeiramente mais suave. Se alguém olhasse para ele, o veria com uma expressão calma e devastada, a expressão de alguém que mantinha o tesão morno, apenas aguardando. </p><p>-Não. - Ele respondeu, ainda de costas e mexendo em algo com cheiro forte. Eren franziu a testa em curiosidade e tombou a cabeça para tentar ver a expressão séria e excitante do mais velho. Porém apenas sombras tomavam a pele alva do homem, o que, de alguma forma criava uma atmosfera de paz ameaçadora. </p><p>-Não vai reclamar de eu ter sujado a sua mesa? - Sorriu provocativo, os olhos dourados brilhando desafiadores quando um foco de luz se acendeu na frente do mais velho e ele se virou o suficiente para mostrar uma vela. </p><p><em> Várias velas iriam ser acesas. </em> </p><p>O pensamento fez Eren querer corar com o coração expandindo em batidas rápidas. Com aquele clima romântico, ele seria capaz de fazer <em> amor  </em>com calma e propriamente, como na primeira vez deles, porém o sorriso de canto que Levi lhe deu, transformou as velas em apenas mais uma decoração quente para aquele clima de tensão sexual absurda que tomava a sala. </p><p>-Eu posso fazer você limpar toda essa <em> porra  </em>com a língua. - Levi ameaçou, a voz séria mas o olhar selvagem e abrasador. Ele já não tinha o olhar entediado ou punitivo, eram apenas chamas flamejantes de desejo. </p><p>-Literalmente. - Eren deu uma risadinha, encostando o rosto na mão enquanto admirava Levi com os olhos, o qual começava a espalhar velas pela sala. Pela janela, o céu adquiria uma coloração ímpar, com verde e violeta colorindo as nuvens que logo precipitariam em neve. Mas nada daquilo era mais bonito que o homem a sua frente. </p><p>-Por que velas? Isso é para finalizar o ambiente medieval? - Continuou sorrindo, principalmente quando o mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas para aquela visão de como era a vida que levava. </p><p>-Porque eu quero. - Respondeu, não dando importância para uma explicação plausível tal como <em> gostar de c </em> <em> omo a pele de Eren ficava ao ser </em> <em>  iluminada por fogo.  </em> Descartando qualquer argumento que inflasse o ego daquele garoto  <em> presunçoso </em>, terminou de organizar as velas e virou-se para o corpo sentado no chão. </p><p>Apenas a visão de Eren, com os olhos curiosos e excitados, de joelhos a sua frente, fazia-o questionar o que estavam dando de comer para aqueles <em> pirralhos,  </em>porque sinceramente? </p><p>-Você é tão adulto, <em> capitão. -  </em>O moreno zombou enquanto Levi estendia as mãos para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Uma vez em pé, teve seu pescoço puxado para baixo e a boca invadida pela língua sedenta do mais velho, que parecia querer fazê-lo calar a boca com o ato.  </p><p>Ainda, pressionando o joelho contra o membro sensível do garoto, fez com que ele soltasse um gemido entregue que desfez toda a postura petulante. </p><p>Ao partir o beijo de repente, Levi abriu os olhos para ver a insatisfação no rosto do menor, que mal conseguiu retribuir o beijo apropriadamente, e com um sorriso ladino no rosto, sentou-se no sofá. </p><p>-Sente aqui, sim, Eren? – Disse batendo as mãos no colo, os olhos azuis fixos no corpo moreno iluminado parcialmente pelas luzes de velas, o que o transformava na personificação do pecado. </p><p>Ainda que não fosse uma ordem explícita, os pelos da nuca de Eren se arrepiaram com o tom de voz e ele suspirou baixinho ao vê-lo desabotoando a calça jeans. Mordeu o lábio inferior assim que notou como os olhos o devoraram apenas com o olhar penetrante, enquanto mantinha a boca ligeiramente curvada para cima. </p><p>Com aquele sorriso, Levi tinha a capacidade de ficar ainda mais ameaçador no sexo. E Eren tinha a incapacidade de se afastar dele. </p><p>Por isso, andou lentamente, forçando as pernas gelatinosas, até ele, o que, para Levi, parecia mais uma caminhada de oferenda. Ele estava satisfeito, no entanto, com a confiança que Eren aparentava estar conseguindo cada vez mais, pois queria que o garoto se sentisse confiante e desejado na hora do sexo. Ainda que dissesse o contrário, gostava quando ele era atrevido, pois nesses momentos os olhos dele brilhavam com expectativa e aquilo era lindo de se ver.  </p><p>Com cuidado, Eren colocou os joelhos no sofá e, apoiando-se nos ombros de Levi, sentou-se no colo dele, as coxas grossas e macias flexionadas ao redor. </p><p>Levi parou para observar a obra de arte em cima de si, a barriga lisa mas ligeiramente definida, os mamilos já eriçados, bochechas rosadas, cabelos bagunçados e membro semiereto. </p><p>-Hoje você está especialmente mais observador. Está me comendo com os olhos. - O moreno anunciou, a voz um pouco acanhada enquanto manejava levar o olhar para longe a fim de esconder o rubor que deixava até suas orelhas rosadas. </p><p>O homem imediatamente fixou o olhar nas írises âmbar, percebendo que talvez tenha passado uns bons segundos o admirando. Nem um pouco culpado, apenas levou ambas as mãos até as coxas e apertou com firmeza enquanto colava mais os corpos. </p><p>Uma arfada leve escapou dos lábios rosados e carnudos do mais novo, que fechou os olhos apreciando a massagem que os dedos fortes de Levi faziam em suas coxas. Com rapidez, ele subia os dedos até chegar às nádegas, onde continuou os apertos enquanto levava a boca até o meio do peito de Eren. </p><p>Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, o adolescente se arrepiou, jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir os lábios quentes capturarem um de seus mamilos. Foi chupado, mordido, puxado enquanto Levi passava a língua e o provocava até que gemidos mais audíveis escapassem por seus lábios. </p><p>-Você já está bem preparado, huh? - Levi sussurrou contra a zona erógena, causando um contraste gostoso entre a saliva e a pele do garoto. Sem pensar muito, Eren enfiou o nariz no meio das madeixas negras do mais velho, aspirando sofregamente o cheiro de chá preto, madeira e suor quando sentiu-se ser acariciado delicadamente. </p><p>Eren pareceu perceber as intenções provocativas dele, que corria as pontas dos dedos pelas costas e coxas, resultando em arrepios sucessíveis na pele sensível. </p><p>-C-Chega... – Sussurrou sem fôlego, agarrando os fios negros para retirar de seu pescoço o rosto de Levi, que engoliu um chiado pela dor que se alastrou de surpresa até seu pênis. Logo eles estavam cara a cara, Eren com as bochechas rubras e olhos lacrimejantes e Levi com o olhar mergulhado em luxúria e admiração. </p><p>-L-Levi, chega. – Eren fechou os olhos rapidamente, engolindo em seco para depois molhar os lábios e selar as bocas juntas em um selinho não aprofundado. – Por favor...– Ele se contorceu, costas se arqueando quando o mais velho fez questão de o interromper passeando os dedos levemente pela virilha e barriga. </p><p>Mas como o jogo era para dois, Eren sabia o que o tirava do sério. </p><p>-M-me deixa sentir você, <em> senhor </em> ... Eu  estou  <em> tão  </em>pronto para o seu pau, s-só para você... – Deslizando a mão direita por entre os corpos, Eren enfiou os dedos para dentro da calça desabotoada, empurrando a palma contra a ereção dura. </p><p>A voz falsamente inocente em contraste com a ação provocadora levaram Levi ao limite, que estalou a língua e o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. </p><p>-Pirralho impaciente, como ousa me provocar, huh? – Rosnou, voltando uma mão para segurá-lo na cintura e usando a outra para puxá-lo para um beijo molhado. Já no limite, Levi levantou sua cintura rapidamente para retirar a calça e a boxes e logo sua ereção dolorida bateu contra o estômago trincado de ex-soldado. </p><p>O beijo foi partido para que ambos pudessem pegar respiração e Eren se apoiou nos joelhos dele enquanto Levi esticava o braço para pegar o lubrificante. Com olhos contemplativos, o moreno observou atentamente a extensão sendo bombeada suavemente. </p><p>Quando Levi, com a expressão já impaciente, levantou as pupilas dilatadas para ele, Eren sorriu sedutor e voltou a abraçar os ombros dele, a cintura ao bel prazer do homem. Há tempos ele só sentia as pernas formigarem, mas, de alguma forma, Eren confiava que Levi seria capaz de movimentá-lo com a própria força. </p><p>-Você é tão cuidadoso, Levi... – Eren disse em voz mansa e soprada, uma risadinha quando o homem estalou a língua e agarrou a cintura dele, posicionando-se em cima de seu membro. </p><p>-Mimado... – Ele disse em tom brusco, mas Eren sabia que havia carinho por trás da “ofensa”. Ele não teve tempo, no entanto, de provocá-lo mais pois teve toda a concentração roubada quando sentiu o membro duro deslizar facilmente para dentro de si, como se fosse feito para estar lá. – Mimado e impaciente... – Levi rosnou, dedos apertando seus quadris com força enquanto a voz saia um tom mais baixo e mais rouca. </p><p>Eren ignorou a provocação, perdido na sensação do membro duro o reivindicando aos poucos. O máximo que conseguiu elaborar como resposta foi um murmúrio que mais pareceu um gemido contemplativo enquanto estremecia e se apertava. </p><p>-O que eu devo fazer para te disciplinar, huh? – A sentença foi tão clara quando a pulsação assim que estava todo dentro de si. Levi deixou de segurar sua cintura para deslizar as mãos pela extensão de pele, num carinho sutil enquanto mordia levemente os lábios pelo quão <em> apertado e quente  </em>era o garoto. – Eren... – Sussurrou, tentando arrancar uma resposta entre o torpor do menino enquanto levava os lábios até o pescoço dele, beijando e mordendo levemente enquanto passava o nariz e aspirava o cheiro de mel e canela. </p><p>-Me fode... – Eren soltou num sopro, o peito subindo e descendo com dificuldade enquanto se contorcia pelo membro <em> ainda  </em>parado dentro de si. Levi respondeu com uma mordida especialmente forte que arrancou o ar do garoto e não foi preciso falar novamente. </p><p>Foi o que ele fez, começando com investidas lentas e profundas para depois acelerar para movimentos curtos e brutos. </p><p>-Me deixa ver... o seu rosto enquanto te fodo... – Levi sussurrou, igualmente sem fôlego e suado,  puxando lentamente as costas do moreno que estava grudado em si. Eren seguiu a mão dele sem pestanejar, os braços desfazendo o aperto forte para apenas ter os pulsos jogados por sobre o ombro dele, unhas arranhando ligeiramente a pele pálida. </p><p>Com a cabeça inclinada, através das próprias lágrimas, Eren conseguia ter visão para a janela, onde um quadro com o céu arroxeado estava sendo pintado. Havia alguns lobos do lado de fora, um deles o olhando com afinco como se soubesse a <em> sujeira  </em>que estavam fazendo. Dar-se conta de que era observado pelos olhos amarelados tão parecidos com o seu, fizeram-no tentar morder os lábios e abafar os soluços de prazer que estouravam em sua garganta a cada estocada forte que Levi dava. </p><p>Porém, ao perceber a tentativa, ele apenas segurou-o com mais força enquanto deslizava o pau para fora para logo o empurrar para dentro, satisfeito ao ver o garoto tremer e mais lágrimas escorrerem pela expressão prazerosa dele, uma tentativa de extravasar a explosão de emoções que estava sentindo. </p><p>Socava o ponto de prazer dele, fazendo questão de segurar em seus cabelos para não permitir que ele escondesse o rosto. Levi queria ver a expressão de Eren cada vez que o pau sumia dentro dele, queria se sentir orgulhoso por fazê-lo arquear as costas e franzir as sobrancelhas quando tinha a próstata surrada. Lambia os lábios cada vez que que pré-gozo escorria pelas coxas grossas, o cheiro de sexo marcando-o como seu. </p><p>Era um adulto egoísta por querer aquele pirralho só para si. Eren, que tinha a vida inteira pela frente. Eren, de olhos magníficos, personalidade irritante e corpo perfeito. Eren, que pareceu se encaixar na sua vida desde o primeiro momento que se viram. Eren que deixaria uma bagunça no coração de Levi quando fosse embora. </p><p>-L-Le-vi...Aah... </p><p>Uma harmonia de "Ah's" e "Oh's" combinava com os gemidos roucos e baixos do militar, que acariciava e puxava a pele das costas cada vez mais, enquanto se perdia no calor e no aconchego que a cavidade apertada e molhada o oferecia. </p><p>Eren balbuciava pedidos, as unhas cravadas nos músculos das costas de Levi, arranhando enquanto o abraçava apertado e gemia em seu ouvido. </p><p>-Eren, você gosta disso? - Levi perguntou, pronto para levar o garoto ao ápice. Afastou-se um pouco e passou a mão pela testa suada dele, puxando a franja para cima e o obrigando a olhá-lo. Ele tinha um olhar atordoado e a respiração pesada, denunciando o orgasmo que começava a mandar ondas de prazer pelo corpo. </p><p>-Nnng...Y-yeah... </p><p>-É bom? - Questionou, mordendo o queixo dele e dando selinhos na boca entreaberta, que gemia em alto e bom som. </p><p>-É-É <em> tão </em> bomm... </p><p>-Seria bom... com qualquer um? - Perguntou, puxando-o mais e incapaz de controlar a possessividade enquanto sentia o próprio pau pulsar. </p><p>-E-Eu...Nã-nngh... Não p-pare... – Eren deslizava as mãos pelo peitoral definido, vez ou outra descendo o olhar até onde os corpos de fundiam e corando ainda mais por isso. </p><p>-Responda. - Ordenou, mais como um rosnado, ao mesmo tempo que soltava os fios castanhos e começava a deixar chupões no pescoço do garoto. Como se não pesasse nada, Levi se encarregava de subir e descer o corpo moreno, já que Eren não tinhas forças nas pernas, as quais só tremiam àquela altura do campeonato. </p><p>-Não...Ahh... S-só você...Apenas v-você, Levi... </p><p>Satisfeito com a resposta, Levi jogou a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, segurando firme no quadril dele e o forçando a rebolar em círculos enquanto mantinha todo o membro dentro, pressionando-o na próstata. Eren automaticamente levou a mão para se masturbar rápido e forte, lágrimas e soluços de prazer se juntando aos "por favor's" baixinhos que choramingava. </p><p>-Ahh...Bom garoto, Eren... - A voz dele estava rouca e profunda, e quanto mais ouvia os incentivos daquela voz autoritária, mais Eren tinha vontade de gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Todo o seu corpo vibrava e sentia-se preenchido com o pau pulsando dentro de si, o próprio membro dolorido para gozar novamente.  </p><p>Deixando que o desespero o guiasse, Levi deixou que Eren continuasse a mexer os quadris e arrastou as mãos pelo abdômen contraído até chegar aos mamilos do garoto. Capturando ambos com os polegares, viu Eren soluçar de prazer, os olhos fechados com força enquanto um filete de saliva escorria pelo canto da boca. </p><p>Sorrindo levemente com a cena, mas já no seu limite, Levi deu um beijo nas bochechas coradas do seu <em> pirralho </em> e correu os lábios até o ouvido dele. </p><p>-Nada mal, uh? - Um suspiro pesado, seguido de um gemido rouco que fez Eren reagir com um grito fino. Levi lambeu o lóbulo antes de fechar os olhos e sussurrar. - Goze para mim, Eren. Geme meu nome alto.<em>  É uma ordem. </em> </p><p>Quase que imediatamente, o corpo do garoto descarregou toda a tensão em uma cadeia de acontecimentos. Em um ronronar alto e desesperado, o corpo chacoalhando, abraçou o pescoço de Levi com força, enquanto este descia as mãos para manter o quadril parado e tomando tudo de si. </p><p>-O-ohhh...Nghh L-levi!! </p><p>Contorcendo em seu colo, Levi viu o exato momento em que todos os músculos do corpo dele retesaram, ondulações deliciosas sufocando o próprio pau enquanto Eren afundava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e gemia baixinho o seu nome repetidas vezes, o gozo sujando os abdomens. </p><p>Estalando a língua com todo aquele convite, Levi foi incapaz de segurar mais. Agradecendo pelo aperto mais forte, sentiu o corpo vibrar enquanto gozava em jatos fortes e quente dentro do garoto, a respiração custosa e agarrando as costas macias contra si, gemidos e cheiro de Eren ao seu redor. </p><p>O ápice foi deleitoso e longo para ambos, mas, devido à experiência, Levi foi o primeiro a regular a respiração. Ainda abraçados, ele podia ouvir os ofegos rápido e curtinhos do garoto, que aos poucos ia ficando todo amolecido. </p><p>Mordendo levemente o ombro alheio, Levi deu tapinhas leves nas coxas dele e forçou uma voz séria. </p><p>-Ei, <em> pirralho,  </em>hora de limpar essa bagunça. </p><p>Suspirando falsamente, Eren desgrudou e o olhou com um bico no rosto. </p><p>-Por que você... – Pausa para respiração. –... um velho, se recupera mais rápido que eu? - Questionou com um bico nos lábios e expressão falsamente duvidosa. </p><p>Levi imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas, pronto para ralhar com aquele <em> pirralho abusado,  </em>quando viu um sorriso brilhante e calmo surgir em um rosto macio demais para quem deveria estar no meio da puberdade. Calou-se de imediato assim que ele pressionou os lábios inchados rapidamente, em um selinho saudoso e feliz. </p><p>Ao fim, esfregou os narizes e disse com a voz mais arrogante e, ao mesmo tempo, fofa que Levi já ouvira. </p><p>-<em> Capitão, </em>  que tal  você limpa r  a sala enquanto eu   limp o  a bagunça que o  <em> senhor  </em>fez em mim? </p><p>E com uma piscada de olho, se levantou com um sorriso convencido e foi a passos rápidos para o banheiro, se aproveitando de um Levi perplexo que perdeu a fala com a audácia - e com o gozo escorrendo pelas pernas morenas. </p><p>-Jaeger! - Bradou, mas foi num tom de brincadeira enquanto voltava a encostar a cabeça no sofá e aproveitava o cheiro de sexo e Eren que tomava a sala. Ele obviamente iria limpar aquilo várias e várias vezes, até nenhum esperma sobrar, no entanto, apenas naquele momento, ele queria aproveitar a sensação de ter alguém com quem dividir aquela casa. </p><p>Talvez ele realmente estivesse ficando velho demais para começar a pensar que não queria ficar sozinho. Egoísta de mais por querer prendê-lo para sempre naquela bolha de conforto e reciprocidade. </p><p>Levi nunca tinha se visto tão apegado em alguém em tão pouco tempo, como se eles se conhecessem por uma eternidade. Já era de praxe esperar as visitas do garoto, o olhar curioso e os toques que, de alguma forma, simultaneamente incendiavam e acalmavam o seu corpo. Até mesmo o cheiro de canela e mel já fazia parte do sofá, das almofadas, da cama... </p><p>Quando sozinho, ele se perguntava se não estava demostrando verdadeiramente o que sentia e, nesses momentos, se sentia inexperiente e com medo de errar. Nesses momentos, ele queria segurá-lo em seus braços e passar seus pensamentos por osmose, ansiando para que ele o entendesse e o conhecesse até seu íntimo. </p><p>Mas Eren surpreendentemente não era acometido pelas mesmas questões. Não havia nada que Levi fizesse que despertasse a dúvida de que o que eles tinham não era recíproco. Levi era inteiramente sincero e quando não sabia expressar em sentenças, expressava em ações. </p><p>Os beijos na bochecha, a atenção inabalável quando Eren falava, o carinho em suas mechas cor de chocolate. </p><p>As palavras nem sempre eram extremamente necessárias, mas sempre eram bem vindas. Ele havia aprendido que Levi era um homem de poucas palavras, porém quando o assunto o interessava, ele falava abertamente, debatendo suas ideias.  </p><p>E às vezes a diferença de idade de mostrava muito presente... até porque a diferença entre as escolhas de Levi para as escolhas de Eren eram devido à experiência. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Por que você mora aqui? - O moreno perguntou, olhando por cima do sofá a figura de Levi fazendo um chá. </p><p>Ainda era nove da manhã e se Eren uma vez pensou em nunca levantar da cama em um clima como aquele, ele nem se lembrava mais. A questão é que agora o garoto não pensava duas vezes antes de levantar cedo para "caminhar" e, coincidentemente, acabar deitado no sofá de um homem sexy dez anos mais velho. </p><p>Mais velho, morando no meio da floresta, criando lobos... Ele poderia muito bem ser o lobo mau em pessoa e Eren certamente deveria ouvir a mãe algumas vezes porque aquele homem era certamente um perigo. </p><p>Um perigo para sua sanidade e para todo o ser que Eren achava que um dia fora. </p><p>Levi entrou na sala de estar com duas xícaras na mão e estendeu uma para Eren, que a olhou com desagrado. </p><p>-Não gosto de ch- </p><p>-Beba. - Ordenou, enquanto sentava no sofá macio e quentinho onde antes estavam as pernas do adolescente. Apesar de revirar os olhos para o tom de voz dele, o moreno voltou a pôr as pernas no mesmo lugar, descansando-as sobre o colo de Levi. </p><p>Nenhum dos dois pareceu se incomodar, o mais novo forçando-se a tomar aquela coisa – <em> sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa do bom garoto que Eren estava se tornando!  –  </em>enquanto Levi se perdia em pensamentos. </p><p>-Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... - Eren levantou os olhos dourados para o homem, sussurrando com a xícara próxima aos lábios. </p><p>Levi voltou seu olhar para o garoto, perdendo-se alguns segundos no modo como os lábios dele roçavam a borda da xícara, e logo arqueou uma sobrancelha. </p><p>-Quer dizer a pergunta estúpida do por quê eu moro em uma casa e não na rua? </p><p>Eren o olhou com desagrado. </p><p>-Quero dizer porque se enfiou no meio do mato, num lugar longe da civilização e apenas rodeado por lobos! Você é o quê, algum psicopata fugindo da polícia? - Acusou, aproveitando da situação para largar a xícara ainda com metade do líquido por sobre a mesinha de centro. </p><p>-<em> Pirralho </em>, você sabe que se eu fosse um psicopata, você estaria morto após dizer isso, certo? - Levi franziu as sobrancelhas, indignado com a ingenuidade do garoto, porém recebeu apenas um aceno de mão e observou a pele morena se enrolar mais nos edredons de lã. </p><p>-Não começa com a história de que eu fui descuidado em confiar num homem velho que mora no meio da mata. - Brincou, piscando um olho para o olhar fuzilante do militar. - Até agora você ainda não me matou e comeu como as bruxas de João e Maria. - E com isso, deu de ombros, deixando um Levi abismado com o quão <em> estúpido  </em>aquele moleque era. </p><p>Estúpido ao ponto de ter vontade de prendê-lo dentro daquela casa para protegê-lo do perigo do mundo, <em> do perigo das guerras </em>. </p><p>Assim que percebeu as memórias de guerra infiltrando em seus pensamentos, tratou de sorrir um sorriso de canto – quase imperceptível – e mudar o ritmo da conversa. Levi não queria ficar melancólico e estragar aquela pequena parcela de felicidade que tinha em sua vida, muito menos apagar o sorriso bonito e despreocupado daquela pessoa pura e ingênua. </p><p>-Matar não, mas comer... - E sorriu mais ainda ao ver as bochechas de Eren corarem enquanto ele arregalava os olhos e tentava esconder a feição emburrada com toda aquela lã que o deixava quentinho. </p><p>Levi realmente não entendia porque Eren fazia tanto questão de estar sempre quente e coberto, ainda que a lareira estivesse acesa e ele próprio se sentisse confortável com calça de moletom e regata preta. </p><p>-Sobre a pergunta... - O de olhos dourados voltou a questionar e dessa vez Levi olhou para a lareira e se deixou pensar. </p><p>-Não gosto do barulho da cidade e nem de pessoas irritantes. - Respondeu, simplesmente. Eren deu uma risada baixinha e com aquilo, Levi deixou a xícara vazia na mesa de centro, não deixando passar o fato de que o adolescente não tinha tomado nem metade do chá dele. </p><p>-Esse é o motivo para se isolar de contato social e ficar preso aqui? - Acrescentou, tentando desviar a atenção do mais velho, que claramente começava a querer forçá-lo a tomar todo o líquido da xícara. </p><p>Quando capturou a atenção instantânea de um par de olhos azul acinzentados soube que escapara do chá, mas não de um sermão de adulto. </p><p>-Não me sinto preso e nem isolado, <em> pirralho </em>, você que tem uma noção de liberdade deturpada. - Ele disso, voltando a se encostar no sofá e deixando os braços por cima das pernas do moreno. </p><p>-Deturpada? - Eren segurou o impulso de bufar. - Acho que conviver com humanos em lugares com humanos e fazendo coisas que humanos fazem é algo normal? - Disse, soando um pouquinho ofendido, até porque Eren era um garoto da cidade. </p><p>Levi o olhou com indiferença. </p><p>-Você quer dizer conviver com um bando de estúpidos mal educados em lugares que socam regras na sua bunda enquanto você age como um retardado que só sabe comprar sem um pingo de bom senso? </p><p>Dessa vez Eren bufou. </p><p>-<em> Capitão,  </em> você tem uma ideia tão  <em> secular </em>  sobre a sociedade!! - Eren afirmou, descobrindo os braços para gesticular sua indignação com aquele  <em> velho  </em>que agia como se tivesse 80 anos. - Quantos anos você tem? Oitenta?? - Verbalizou seus pensamentos, completamente ofendido pela aquela visão ofensiva sobre o que ele mesmo era. </p><p>Levi não mudou a expressão, apenas reparando o quão manipulável e de pavio curto era aquele pirralho. </p><p>-Oh, é mesmo? - Disse, escolhendo ignorar a ofensa sobre a sua idade - Então como você chamaria aquele bando de <em> animais  </em> convivendo e fazendo  <em> cagadas  </em>em conjunto? </p><p>Eren franziu as sobrancelhas para a feição arrogante do mais velho, começando a se sentir irritado. </p><p>-Para a sua informação, <em> vô </em> <em> ... </em> <em>  -  </em>Começou, claramente insatisfeito com aquela visão antiquada de Levi – ...o homem só é homem quando vive em sociedade. - Finalizou, um sorriso convencido adornando os lábios cheios que Levi vez ou outra encarava. </p><p>Eren ganhou mais uma sobrancelha arqueada. </p><p>-Pirralho, isso foi uma tentativa de <em> merda  </em>de citar Aristóteles? Logo você que tem aversão à escola? </p><p>-Foi um argumento! </p><p>Levi revirou os olhos com a determinação do garoto, apesar de admirá-lo justamente por isso. </p><p>-Então você diz que prefere ser um <em> animal preso  </em>em sociedade que um ser livre? </p><p>Assim que a sentença foi lançada ao ar, Eren abriu a boca como se tivesse uma resposta pronta, porém ao notar nenhum som saindo dela, fechou-a novamente, os olhos dourados encarnado o teto enquanto parecia raciocinar. </p><p>Quando Levi notou as pernas dele relaxando em seu colo, tornou a se encostar no sofá, deitando a cabeça no encosto e o acompanhando no estudo da madeira que formada o teto do chalé. </p><p>Ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto o som da madeira queimando crepitava pela casa e o cheiro de lenha se misturava com o cheiro de chá, de limpeza e de Levi. Lá fora, os raios gelados de sol lutavam para ultrapassar a grossa camada de nuvens brancas que cobria o sol e deixava a paisagem angelical. Se qualquer um deles olhasse através da janela, veria dois lobos brincando enquanto outro deitava no chão de pedra e tirava um cochilo. </p><p>-Eu sou livre. - Eren afirmou, convicto, quando terminou sua reflexão e olhou para o mais velho, que agora continuava com a cabeça encostada no sofá mas tinha os olhos fechados. Ele não fez nenhum movimento desnecessário para responder, apenas moveu a boca. Se Eren não estivesse olhando a cena, teria dito que a voz tinha vindo de qualquer lugar daquela casa, tamanha a profundidade com a qual ela se espalhou pela sala. </p><p>-Tem certeza? Ou apenas tem a sensação de liberdade? </p><p>O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca duas vezes, para voltar a fechá-las sem uma resposta. Levi, no entanto, continuou. </p><p>-Nunca parou para pensar que a sua rotina, os seus horários, os seus amigos, os assuntos que conversam, as regras e leis que tem que seguir. Tudo isso é só um ordenamento de rebanho que eles têm o trabalho de encobrir com uma falsa sensação de liberdade e felicidade. Você pode fazer tudo o que quiser, desde que eles permitam. </p><p>-Eu ainda assim posso ser feliz e livre, ainda que as regras sejam necessárias para manter a paz e a ordem. </p><p>Levi riu em deboche, mas continuou de olhos fechados. </p><p>-Eren, você defendendo regras e leis? As mesmas leis que dizem ser para o bem da humanidade, mas que ainda assim são incapazes de trazer a paz? Eu sei muito bem a <em> ordem  </em>que ela traz. </p><p>Novamente, o silêncio se instalou. Eren sabia muito bem do que Levi falava e agora, ele era a voz do capitão das forças especiais da aeronáutica. Aquele que seguiu as ordens, que viu guerras, que obedeceu leis de hierarquia que não deixavam que ele apontasse os erros em planos que, posteriormente, traria a morte de todo o seu esquadrão. </p><p>De repente, o moreno voltou a se encolher nas cobertas e, notando o movimento, Levi se arrependeu de ter estragado o clima. </p><p>Ele, na verdade, não queria estragar a noção de liberdade que o garoto tinha. Apenas queria que ele ficasse realmente livre para não ter as asas cortadas pela própria sociedade. Eren ainda tinha muito o que voar e descobrir, não achava correto um pirralho tão obstinado e de olhos tão brilhantes prender-se a um contexto capitalista quando o mundo era muito maior que isso. </p><p>-Liberdade é correr pelado com os lobos. - Disse, por fim, na esperança de que aquele olhar de pena e culpa que ele sabia – mesmo sem ver – que estava nos olhos dele fosse embora. </p><p>Eren riu baixinho, um riso de garganta enquanto voltava os olhos e encarava com admiração a pele pálida daquele homem que mantinha um bom coração guardado entre muralhas erguidas pela dor da vida. </p><p>-Um psicopata correndo nu com lobos no inverno da suíça. É uma imagem peculiar de liberdade. - Respondeu, um sorriso provocador nos lábios. </p><p>Eren ainda era adolescente e imaturo demais para reconhecer aquele sentimento que aflorava, em pleno inverno suíço, em seu peito. Mas ele soube que a sensação de queda só aumentou quando Levi abriu os olhos e permaneceu encarando o teto com um pequeno sorriso adornando os lábios finos que gostava tanto de beijar. </p><p>Daquele ângulo, ele parecia um capitão e um menino, os dois dentro da mesma pessoa forte e respeitosa que era. De outro ângulo, talvez ele também pudesse se passar por uma obra de arte feita com mármore rígida, branca e bem polida, mas recheada com retorcidos sentimentais e experiências dolorosas. </p><p>-Está dizendo que não posso ser feliz na cidade? Que só vou ser livre se estiver nu e com lobos? </p><p>-Estou dizendo que você não pode deixá-los te enclausurarem como um pássaro em uma gaiola. Ser feliz não é seguir um script para depois morrer numa cova como todos os outros. - Apesar das palavras duras, Levi virou a cabeça para si, estendeu uma mão quente pela xícara de chá e deslizou dois dígitos por uma mecha de cabelo castanha, colocando-a atrás da orelha do garoto. - Liberdade é você não achar que só vai ser feliz em um lugar, ou fazendo uma coisa, ou em determinada profissão. Ser livre é poder ser feliz onde te faz melhor, independente do plano que você tem para a sua vida, e com o mínimo de arrependimentos. </p><p>A sentença pesou no ar e Eren realmente pensou em quebrar o gelo fazendo piada do quão <em> profundo  </em>ele ia quando se empolgava para falar. Mas então, enquanto vagava os olhos pensativos pelo teto de madeira da casa, um pensamento lhe ocorreu e, antes que pudesse pará-lo, escapou por seus lábios. </p><p>-Então você poderia ser feliz na cidade? </p><p>Imediatamente os dedos de Levi pararam em sua bochecha e o garoto baixou o olhar para encarar a expressão pensativa que se pôr nas feições dele. Levi fixou o olhar em um ponto abaixo do queixo de Eren, parecendo ter sido jogado em pensamentos com a questão levantada. Mas então, ele voltou à realidade e ambos se encararam com intensidade. </p><p>Os dedos pálidos voltaram a deslizar pela pele beijada pelo sol, seguindo da bochecha pelo maxilar até os lábios tão injustamente atraentes para um adolescente.  </p><p>-Se eu tiver um motivo, sim.  </p><p>E Eren viu uma chama no fundo dos olhos dele, queimando lentamente o gelo daquele azul tão fascinante. Ele pensou por uns segundos o que aquilo poderia significar, mas logo seus pensamentos foram dissipados por dedos brincando com a carne de sua boca, como se pudessem apertar e puxar os lábios cheios. </p><p>Eren revirou os olhos, mordendo levemente a ponta dos dedos de Levi, esboçando um sorriso travesso. </p><p>-E só para deixar claro... - O moreno sussurrou, em um tom de voz que fez Levi cravar o olhar nos olhos cintilantes. </p><p>-Ainda que você fosse um psicopata, eu não acho que a sua altura te permitiria me comer inteiro. É muita coisa e você nem tem tanto apetite... - Disse, baixinho e intimamente, apenas para que os dois escutassem. Cada sílaba bem pausada e sibilada, de uma forma que fez a palma de Levi coçar e o interior ferver com o silêncio que aquela casa estava. </p><p>-<em> Pirralho,  </em>você diz que minha altura me impede de te comer? </p><p>Eren deu um sorriso largo, as pernas saindo de cima do colo dele como se soubessem os próximos atos. </p><p> Levi faria questão de deixá-lo saber que tinha apetite para fazê-lo desmaiar, além de puni-lo pelo chá não tomado, pelo <em> "avô"  </em>e pelo insulto à sua altura. E aquilo ainda não impediu Eren de se dividir em rir e gemer "Hannibal Lecter" por pura provocação. </p><p>Mas, brincadeiras à parte, naquele dia, quando Eren voltou para casa, ele desceu a ladeira prestando muita atenção às árvores altas ao seu redor. Encheu os pulmões com ar fresco e puro e estremeceu quando o ar gelado entrou por suas narinas. Atentou-se ao barulho dos galhos secos se quebrando a cada passada, atentou-se ao vento cortando entre os galhos secos de inverno.  </p><p>Não havia carros, buzinas, fumaças, neon. Nada. Havia um céu onde as estrelas já despontavam por trás do tom rosa e alaranjado das nuvens. Havia o assovio longe de algum animal. </p><p>E, prestando atenção naquelas pequenas coisas, Eren foi capaz de entender o que Levi queria dizer. Ele, obviamente, não recusaria a cidade após aquilo, mas começou a pensar que haviam outros caminhos para a felicidade. </p><p>Agora, Eren não achava que a vida se resumia à faculdade, ao seu quarto ou ao novo jogo de zumbi. </p><p>Ele começou a abrir a mente e entender que felicidade também era chegar em casa, ser recebido por um sorriso e sentir o cheiro de Apfelstruder. Era rir da bagunça que fizera no ateliê do Herr. Phillip ao tentar fazer um vaso de barro. Era saber que o vaso horrível que fez e pintou virou relíquia na estante de Nora. Era saber que ele podia viver outras coisas, ter outras visões de mundo e ainda assim ser o Eren. Era descobrir que tudo bem ser criança, petulante e mimado, às vezes, desde que se saiba o limite e que não cause problemas a ninguém. Era ser mais carinhoso com sua mãe e pai e tentar ao máximo não discutir por besteira. </p><p>E ele também descobriu que planos inesperados sempre trazem mudanças boas e felizes. <em> E, ah, como aquilo era real. </em> </p><p>No fim, tudo terminou no ponto inicial, mas com um Eren diferente. </p><p>Ele ainda estava parado em frente à linha de trem encarando o metal que guiava o transporte, mas agora a expectativa de voltar para casa já não era mais tão excitante.  </p><p>Agora Berlim não parecia mais o centro do mundo, o único lugar em que poderia ser feliz. Se antes pestanejou para sair de sua pequena bolha, agora Eren agradecia por seus pais terem lhe dado a chance de ver o mundo com outros olhos. </p><p>A sensação de não ter mais uma visão de mundo tão fechada vinha junto com a maturidade que aquele mês lhe trouxe. Agora ele olhava para os alpes suíços com uma sensação de nostalgia, a saudade já começando a aflorar, ainda que ele nem tivesse ido embora. </p><p> -Eren, querido, você tem as passagens? - Nora perguntou, aproximando-se do garoto com uma vasilha bem vedada nas mãos enluvadas. Eren sorriu pequeno e levantou o ticket que segurava por entre os dedos. A senhora deu-lhe um aceno e estendeu as mãos. - Aqui, uns pretzel caseiros para a sua viagem! </p><p>O garoto pegou o vasilhame com cuidado, grato pela senhora se importar tanto com ele. Certamente, se aquilo tivesse ocorrido semanas antes, ele teria se sentido desconfortável pela forma de expressar carinho, mas agora ele entendia que não deveria ter vergonha de receber e nem mostrar carinho. </p><p>Com isso, abraçou apertado a senhora, agradecendo baixinho por todo o carinho e por tudo o que ela representou para ele. Em seguida, também abraçou o senhor Phillip recebendo tapas fortes nas costas que quase lhe tiraram o ar. </p><p>Eles trocaram algumas palavras. Nora perguntando se ele se divertiu e desabafando que sentiu medo de ele se entediar, Eren retirando suas preocupações e distribuindo agradecimentos. Houve mensagens para os pais de Eren e promessas de retorno e, durante os minutos que se seguiram, Eren vagava os olhos vez ou outra pela estação de trem, esperançoso de encontrar alguém ali. Todavia, estavam apenas eles e mais três pessoas, além dos funcionários.  </p><p>Nenhuma delas era um militar com undercut e olhos azul-gelo. Eren sabia que ele não viria. Eles haviam conversado sobre – algo como Levi não gostar de despedidas – e tinham aproveitado o máximo de tempo juntos, mas ainda assim... Eren queria vê-lo outra vez. </p><p>Logo a voz feminina e suave soou pelos autofalantes da plataforma, avisando que o trem já se aproximava da estação. Com mais abraços e Nora beijando suas duas bochechas, Eren colocou a mochila nos ombros, ajeitando o capuz com orelhas e esperou ansiosamente o trem parar.  </p><p>Relutantemente, seguiu até a porta, apresentando o ticket para o oficial e subindo os degraus do veículo. Eren quis olhar para trás, mas não podia travar a passagem dos outros embarcando, então apenas se dirigiu ao seu lugar rapidamente. Ele tinha um lugar na janela, e podia ver Nora e Phillip acenando para ele. Acenou de volta com um sorriso e, talvez, <em> talvez,  </em>sentiu os olhos arderem. </p><p>Foi então que sua atenção subitamente foi atraída como ímã para um sujeito que dava passos para a plataforma. Ele estava vestido inteiramente de preto, como se estivesse de luto. Botas pesadas, casaco grosso e acolchoado com capuz. Mas, por mais que todo o corpo estivesse coberto e, por mais que ele tivesse parado subitamente e deixado o rosto nas sombras, Eren o reconheceu. </p><p>Reconheceu ao ponto de inclusive ser capaz de sentir o cheiro de chá e madeira, como se Levi estivesse ao seu lado. </p><p><em> Ele não tinha dito que não viria? Então por que de última hora...? </em> </p><p>Inquieto, Eren deixou os olhos dourados presos na figura e ouviu como uma sentença de morte quando a porta do trem se fechou e uma voz avisou que estavam de partida. </p><p>Instintivamente, colocou uma mão contra o vidro, como se tivesse tentando alcançá-lo, falar-lhe algumas coisas mais. Os lábios rosados se abriram e falaram alguma coisa, mas ele não soube dizer se Levi entendera. E então o trem começou a se mover e desespero cresceu junto com o arrependimento de não ter falados as palavras antes. </p><p>Não importa se o que eles tiveram foi algo rápido de um mês, não importa se muito diriam que ele estava se confundindo por ser muito jovem. A verdade é que o que importava era a profundidade do sentimento e como Eren se sentia realizado. Foram quatro semanas em que ele amadureceu e sentiu mais do que, provavelmente, sua vida inteira. E num ritmo mais intenso e rápido. </p><p>De repente, ele apenas sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, enquanto ainda seguia com os olhos o homem na estação. Agora sim a ardência na garganta fazia sentido.  </p><p>Foi então que, rapidamente, Eren o viu tirar a mão direita do bolso e colocá-la com o punho fechado sobre o coração. </p><p>O choque ressoou pelo seu corpo assim como o significado da ação. </p><p>"<em> Ofereça seu coração. </em>" </p><p>Levi tinha lhe dito que aquela saudação significava oferecer o seu coração e a constatação foi o que restava para Eren encolher-se como uma bolha, joelhos contra o peito, e chorar assim que a plataforma ficou para trás. Dor se espalhava por seu corpo, traduzida em soluços sufocados pela própria mão tapando a boca. </p><p>Mas era uma dor que valia a pena sofrer, porque, maior do que a dor, era o sentimento que crescia em seu coração. </p><p> Ele não soube por quanto tempo ficou naquela posição, não soube se as pessoas ouviram seus lamentos. Ele apenas lembrou-se de respirar quando ficou com o nariz entupido, o rosto avermelhado e, nesse instante, uma moça uniformizada se aproximou, questionando-o se precisava de alguma coisa. Eren realmente não quis dizer que ele só estava sofrendo de amor, então apenas negou, aceitando o copo de água que ela lhe ofereceu. </p><p>Ele encostou-se na janela do trem, comendo Pratzel com lágrimas e água e, depois de um tempo encarando as montanhas de gelo, começou a rir suavemente enquanto tentava parar as próprias mágoas. Pôs os fones de ouvido, ouviu músicas e, quando sentiu-se pronto, ligou o celular. </p><p>A primeira coisa que fez foi enviar uma mensagem para a sua mãe, avisando que já estava a caminho, e, depois de ignorar as inúmeras mensagens no grupo de amigos, enviou uma mensagem. </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> Acho que tenho sinal? </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> A mensagem foi? </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> EREN! </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> Eren, tudo bem?! </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> :  </b> <em> Mas quem é vivo aparece mesmo. </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  revirando os olhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Oi, Armin, Mikasa. Já estou no trem voltando para casa." </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> "Cara, Feliz Natal atrasado" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Como foi lá, Eren?" </em> </p><p><b> Christa </b> <b> :  </b> <em> " </em> <em> Oii </em> <em> , Eren! Tudo bem??" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "Eren, você está inteiro?" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> " </em> <em> 'Pra </em> <em>  você também, cara!!" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Gente, eu estou bem. Foi tranquilo." </em> </p><p><b> Jean:  </b> <em> "Se fosse comigo não teria essa exaltação toda" </em> </p><p><b> Annie:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  com olhar de desagrado*" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  com olhar de desagrado*" </em> </p><p><b> Sasha </b> <b> :  </b> <em> " </em> <em> Cmoo </em> <em>  foi  </em> <em> sentur </em> <em>  a  </em> <em> florests </em> <em>  Erem????" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  rindo*" </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b>"*muitos emojis rindo" </p><p><b> Reiner:  </b>"Incrível como o Eren ainda não começou a xingar o lugar" </p><p><b> Bertholdt </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  de dedo apontando para cima*" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Eren, como foi??" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "Eren você encontrou algum lobo??" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Calma gente * </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  rindo*" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Na verdade, não foi tão ruim como pensei" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "É totalmente diferente da cidade, mas todos me trataram muito bem e me mostraram o ponto de vista deles do mundo" </em> </p><p><em> ~alguns minutos em que Eren sabia que visualizavam as  </em> <em> mensagens </em> <em>  mas ninguém respondia~ </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Eren, você está bem?" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Parece um pouco mudado" </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> :  </b> <em> " </em> <em> Ihh </em> <em>  virou garotinho contra a modernidade" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  de olhar de desagrado*" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Se eu virei, você já era animal do campo, né" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  revirando os olhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> " </em> <em> ahahahahaha </em> <em>  boa Eren" </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> : </b>  <em> "Ah </em> <em>  mas eu não posso falar nada!!" </em> </p><p><b> Marco:  </b> <em> "Porque as vezes você só fala merda, Jean" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "* três  </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  rindo*" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "*quatro  </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  rindo*" </em> </p><p><b> Jean: </b>  <em> "Marco até você??" </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> "*quatro  </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  rindo*" </em> </p><p><b> Christa </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Como assim, Eren? Foi divertido?" </em> </p><p><b> Você: </b>   <em> "Foi" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Foi diferente" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Não sei, é difícil explicar" </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> "Como você não morreu de tédio depois dos episódios da série terem acabado?" </em> </p><p><b> Sasha </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Comida caseira de lenha é bom" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Na verdade, não deu tempo de terminar aqueles episódios" </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> : </b>  <em> "O que? Então você ainda  </em> <em> tá </em> <em>  na segunda temporada??" </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Já estou na quarta, perdedor!!!" </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Cadê o seu orgulho agora??" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Mas o cara de cavalo não cresce mesmo" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "Eren o que você fez?" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Jean, orgulho nenhum fica ferido quando fazemos algo para o nosso bem, mesmo que seja contra nossos planos" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Triste é não ter oportunidade de mudar para ser mais feliz" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> " </em> <em> Wow </em> <em>  Armin" </em> </p><p><b> Marco: </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  de palmas*" </em> </p><p><b> Reiner:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  de palmas*" </em> </p><p><b> Christa </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "*vários  </em> <em> emojis </em> <em>  de coração e palmas e brilhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Ymir:  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  revirando os olhos*" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Ah, então, eu fiz várias coisas" </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> "Acho que a Ymir tem uma notificação para quando a  </em> <em> Christa </em> <em>  digita" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Teve decoração de Natal com lenha e tudo" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "A ceia foi enorme e o clima era bem quente e feliz. Várias pessoas da r </em> <em> ua se reuniram na casa onde eu es </em> <em> tava porque era uma confraternização" </em> </p><p><b> Sasha </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "* </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  salivando*" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "O  </em> <em> Herr </em> <em> .  </em> <em> Glumber </em> <em>  tinha uma loja de artesanato então me ensinou a esculpir e usar barro" </em> </p><p><b> Bertholdt </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Que legal!!" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b>"Também ajudei na cozinha e aprendi algumas receitas" </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Eles eram muito gentis. Todos eram. Até prometi voltar nas próximas férias" </em> </p><p><b> Sasha </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Eu quero provar a comida do  </em> <em> Eren </em> <em> !!" </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "Deus me livre" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "Eren, também quero comer" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Eren..." </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "É só marcarmos algum dia em alguma casa" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Você parece bem mais maduro" </em> </p><p><b> Armin:  </b> <em> "Aconteceu alguma coisa por lá?" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Sério?" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Acho que é a diferença de realidade" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Vocês deveriam vir comigo da próxima vez, dar um tempo da cidade" </em> </p><p>~alguns minutos sem resposta~</p><p><b> Armin: </b> <em> "..." </em> </p><p><b> Jean </b> <b> :  </b> <em> "???" </em> </p><p><b> Mikasa:  </b> <em> "Você é um lobo selvagem que comeu o Eren??" </em> </p><p><b> Sasha </b> <b> :  </b> <em> " </em> <em> Eren </em> <em> ,  </em> <em> voxe </em> <em>  foi comido  </em> <em> pr </em> <em>  um  </em> <em> lobi </em> <em> ???" </em> </p><p><b> Connie:  </b> <em> "TRADUÇÃO: Eren, você foi comido por um lobo?" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "*três  </em> <em> emoji </em> <em>  rindo*" </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Então..." </em> </p><p><b> Você:  </b> <em> "Mais ou menos isso" </em> </p><p><b> FIM </b> </p><p> </p><p>---EXTRA--- </p><p>-Eren, por que esse mau humor todo? - Armin perguntou, enquanto todos os alunos seguiam em fila dupla para dentro do prédio militar que remetia o período da Segunda Guerra e da Guerra fria. </p><p>Parecia um palacete com paredes brancas e frias ornamentadas com quadros de guerra e honrarias. Cada prédio tinha um setor importante, seja esse exército, marinha ou aeronáutica. </p><p>Após terem passado pelo Brandenburg Gate – nenhuma surpresa porque todo mundo o conhecia – e terem ouvido um discurso quilométrico de como o povo alemão falhou com sua pátria no passado, pondo a bandeira de um partido opressor sobre a bandeira do próprio país, e de como teriam sempre uma dívida não paga que precisava ficar fresca na memória de cada alemão, todos foram levados aos prédios militares. </p><p>Apesar de uma visita de campo a organizações militares não ser bem a ideia de diversão de todos, a maioria estava mais que satisfeita de poder sair da escola e começar a curtir aquele resto de último ano, que seria a trajetória final para aqueles colegiais. </p><p>Eren, por sua vez, era um dos que ficariam mais feliz, uma vez que odiava ficar trancafiado na escola ouvindo matérias que já tinhas sido lecionadas, no mínimo, umas duas vezes. </p><p>Armin já estava suspirando com aquela feição zangada desde o início do dia. Ninguém merece ficar andando pela cidade com uma Mikasa o fuzilando pelo olhar e um Eren de cara fechada e braços cruzados. </p><p>-Nada. - O moreno disse, aborrecido, enquanto eram ordenados para dentro de um setor destinado à aeronáutica.  </p><p>Apenas de associar aquele setor com o homem de olhos cinzas, o humor de Eren piorou consideravelmente. </p><p>Armin revirou os olhos. </p><p>-Você está bufando e com as sobrancelhas franzidas desde de manhã. É óbvio que tem alguma coisa errada. É a sua mãe? - Chutou um palpite que, na maioria das vezes, estava certo. Daquela vez não foi diferente e Armin soube que o moreno ia falar assim que o viu desfazer a postura irritadiça para gesticular. </p><p>-Claro que sim! - Respondeu, querendo fazer aquilo parecer óbvio. - Ela não quer deixar eu ir passar as férias na Suíça, disse que estou ficando tempo demais fora de casa! </p><p>A questão é, assim que voltou das férias, Carla percebeu que o filho estava visivelmente mais educado, calmo e até mesmo maduro. Sendo assim, a mulher simplesmente declarou que o objetivo de tê-lo mandando "esfriar" a cabeça tinha sido alcançado. </p><p>Isso nas primeiras duas semanas. </p><p>Porque depois ela começou a reclamar que, ao invés de ficar no quarto jogando e no celular, Eren ficava correndo e fazendo exercícios físicos pela rua, ou visitando pessoas e sendo extremamente social. De "você não tem noção do tamanho do mundo e fica trancado no quarto" passou para "preciso cortar as suas asas!!! Você não para mais em casa!!". </p><p>E, dito isso, ela se recusou a mandar Eren para a Suíça, arruinando os planos que tinha feito com Levi e com os Glumber. </p><p>-Mas é verdade que você tem estado bem ativo esses últimos meses, parece estar se preparando para uma inspeção do exército! - O loiro disse e Eren quase quis rir porque talvez fosse assim quando se encontrasse com Levi e ele o olhasse dos pés à cabeça. No entanto manteve as sobrancelhas franzida e virou para o amigo. </p><p>-Mas afinal você está do lado de quem?? - Levantou levemente a voz, para fazer-se escutado acima das vozes do colega. </p><p>-Eren, é só q- </p><p>-Jaeger e Arlett! - A voz de um professor auxiliar sobrepôs todo o burburinho dos alunos e até mesmo a voz da professora que dava aula de história lá na frente foi interrompida. - Algum problema? - Questionou, enquanto todos os alunos estavam focados na bronca. </p><p>-Não, senhor. - Ambos responderam de imediato e voltaram a olhar para frente quando a professora voltou a explicar alguma coisa sobre ataques aéreos na Guerra Fria. </p><p>Todos permaneceram focados na mulher por cerca de cinco segundos e então logo recomeçaram os burburinhos. Eren logo se virou para Armin. </p><p>-Mas o lógico é que ela pense que, se eu amadureci na primeira vez, vou amadurecer ainda mais na segunda! - Sussurrou para o amigo, tentando convencê-lo. </p><p>Eren não dava ouvidos ao homem que a professora começava a apresentar perante à classe, pois tinha a atenção inteiramente focada no loiro. </p><p>-Mas, Eren, às vezes ela tem medo que você se afaste demais. - Respondeu e o moreno parou para pensar que aquilo tinha algum sentido. </p><p>No entanto, quando abriu a boca para retrucar, uma voz que provocou arrepios em seu corpo soou autoritária por todo o salão. </p><p>-Ei, <em> pirralhos</em><em>, calem a boca. </em> </p><p>Assim como o restante dos alunos, Eren e Armin voltaram suas cabeças imediatamente para a figura baixinha ao lado da professora e de outra mulher morena de óculos. Ele vestia uma farda toda congratulada e estava numa postura rígida, passando o olhar indiferente e tedioso por cada estudante ali. </p><p>Era visível que não queria estar naquele lugar de jeito nenhum e, apenas pelo modo que sua boca se torcia em desagrado, podia-se dizer que fora <em> obrigado  </em>a estar ali. </p><p>Enquanto avaliava aluno por aluno, todos o encaravam calados e boquiabertos, ainda surpresos pelos modos dele. O único, porém, que o encarava por outros motivos era Eren que, ao ter os olhos de Levi finalmente fixos aos dele, sentiu outro arrepio descer sua coluna, bem como uma descarga de adrenalina tomar seu corpo. </p><p>Depois de tê-lo encontrado, Levi não desviou mais o olhar e anunciou em voz alta e clara, com aquele ar de superioridade que cabia perfeitamente a ele. </p><p>-Eu sou o Capitão Levi Ackerman, líder do Esquadrão De Operações Especiais <em> FREIHEIT  </em>há 3 meses, e fui designado a falar sobre o meu caça, o MIG-29. </p><p>Após isso, todos os alunos ficaram focados no que a figura, que agora caminhava de um lado para o outro, dizia. Todos genuinamente interessados no que ele falava. </p><p>No entanto, havia um garoto, um de olhos dourados brilhantes, que o encarava com mais admiração do que todos. Pela sua cabeça, milhares de perguntas passavam desenfreadas, nenhuma sobre o assunto que ele falava. Milhares de ideias surgiam ao vê-lo fardado, nenhuma casta o suficiente para ser anunciada em voz alta. Dentre todas suas dúvidas, no entanto, havia uma certeza que fazia seu coração palpitar de alegria. </p><p><em> "Levi estava morando em Berlim!" </em> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>